You're Mine
by love345
Summary: Chichi's former lover returns to the area and asks her to reconsider their relationship, Chichi obviously so Happy with the life she shares with Goku and her Boys, turns him away, Will he take it lightly or will things turn sour?
1. An Invitation

**Is it a bird?**

 **Is it a plane?**

 **Nope….**

 **ITS ME!**

 **I know classic right? Ok so I had this idea from my friend since she thinks this sorta stuff is great! I'm not gonna give too much away so I hope you enjoy this one, so without further ado…..Here's a new story for Ya'll ;) Enjoy It x**

 **Your Mine**

 **Chapter 1: An Invitation**

'KAAAAAAAAAAAAA…MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' A huge energy beam blasted through a forest tree cutting half of it down and bringing a load home for wood for the log burner! The person responsible for such a blast was the mighty Son Goku! A strong mighty Hero who lived far in the forests of mount Paozou, and not alone. As he brought back a giant tree and began to chop them down with his bare hands, his youngest son Goten ran up to him smiling

'Hey dad! You want some help?' He asked

'Sure! But shouldn't you be at school Goten?' Goku asked

'Haha oh dad! Its Sunday!' Goten laughed

'Oh it is? Huh I guess I never thought to wonder what day it was' He laughed awkwardly as Goten began to help cut the tree to logs, they carried a bunch back and spotted The eldest child, Gohan! An intelligent, brave and handsome lad who sat in the shade under a tree reading a book, He looked up and saw his dad and brother and rose to help them

'Hey guys! Wow! This sure will last us a few Cold nights' Gohan laughed

'I hope so! At least I won't have to worry around Christmas time' Goku smiled

'Well Mom said dinner will be ready in an hour, she said she needed to do some work in the basement' Gohan said

'Great well I'm gonna find Icarus, see you guys at dinner' Goten waved and flew away

'Why's your mother in the basement, she never does a lot of work down there' Goku asked

'I don't know she said she needed to find something' Gohan replied with the same confusion

'Well I'll go see her' Goku headed inside and walked to the downstairs stairwell to the basement, as he walked further down, he could hear sounds of someone…..crying. Not just anyone, His Chichi! He walked closer and closer to the basement and found her sitting on an old chest pulling something to her chest as she cried; Goku was confused but more concerned. What was wrong? Why was she crying?

 **Goku Pov:**

'Chi!' I say low so not to startle her, she looked over her shoulders to me

'Oh Honey, I didn't hear you come down here?' she wiped her tears away to think I didn't see her cry, but I could read her like an open book

'What are you doing down here all alone?'

'Being by myself!'

'That's never a good thing to be alone!' I tell her she seemed like she had been crying hard in the last hour or so

'Is there something you want to talk about?'

'No!'

'Are you sure? Cause you know you can talk to me if something's bothering you' I say sitting beside her. She looked to me and sighed

'Goku I appreciate your help but, I just don't think you'll understand' she said

'Well…I can try'

'Nothing it's just...Today is my mum's birthday that's all' I looked confused for a second and then that's when the puzzle started coming together

'Oh I see what it is now!' Despite the long years, Chichi was still upset over her mother's death all those years ago and it got to her every now and then.

'You miss her don't you?' I asked she just leaned on me and nodded

'She would have been 56 today, I had plans on what I'd do for her, what kind of party I'd throw, what gift to buy…But I never did any of it. I was 10 years old when I lost her. After that it was just me and papa.' She sighed as I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

'Chi, you know you can tell me what's bothering you anytime' I smiled as she did at me

'Thank you dear' She said and placed the picture back on a dusty desk, the picture was my chichi, the cute little girl I met as a boy myself. Wearing a light pink Cheongsam with her hair in curls sitting on the lap of another woman who appeared in the picture, she looked very much like chichi now, she wore a dark purple and yellow cheongsam and had long dark hair and dark onyx eyes and had a great smile. I knew it was her mother, there was a giant portrait of her in the Ox King's castle.

'She looks like you' I said as she laughed

'You mean I look like her'

'Well I never met her so i say she's like you' I said as she giggled

'I wish Gohan and Goten could have met her, She would have loved to meet her grandkids' She sighed as we headed out of the basement and into the kitchen, I began to do crunches on the kitchen floor as Chichi got dinner started, As she had her back turned to me I had the perfect view of her butt. So cute and petite! I couldn't exactly focus on my exercises, She turned around and saw me staring at her making her blush

'Goku! Stop it' She giggled

'I can't help it' I got up and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close kissing the back of her neck and loosening the bun in her hair

'Goku you know I can't have my hair loose when I'm cooking' She said as I turned her around and kissed her hard, despite me being away for 7 years she was still the most beautiful woman in my eyes

'I don't care' I smirked as I leaning her back so I could kiss down her neck making her giggle

'You know there's a time and a place for that stuff right!?' We both stopped what we were doing and saw a blushing Gohan looking embarrassed and annoyed

'Oops sorry sweetie' Chichi blushed

'Yeah sorry son, I thought you were still outside' I laughed nervously

'Well I only came in to tell you that I can Grandpa's car is driving towards here' He pointed outside as we looked, and He was right

'Ahh Papa!' Chichi cheered and ran outside to greet her father as did Gohan and Myself

'Hey everyone!' The ox King waved

'Papa, What are you doing here?' Chichi asked giving her father a kiss on the cheek

'I'm visiting my Grandsons!' He smiled

'Yeah, just like you promised last time' Gohan smiled

'Of course! I also bought you a present Gohan!' The ox king handed him a big gift as His face grew into a huge smile

'Wow! Thank you Grandpa!' Gohan smiled

'I know you're a young adult now, But your still the adorable little tyke I remember' The ox king smiled as Gohan blushed a little

'Thanks papa, your really kind' Chichi smiled

'Well I also brought a Gift to the other little tyke! Where is Goten?' The ox king looked around

'GRANDPA!' Goten was flying towards us at high speed and landed on the ground in front of him

'Ahh there you are! Here you Go Goten!' The ox king smiled giving him his present

'Awesome! Thank you so much Grandpa'

'Will you stay for dinner papa?' Chichi asked

'Well I don't want to be a burden'

'Of course Not we'd be happy to have you join us' I smiled

'In that case I am quite hungry' He laughed as we all headed inside, Once chichi placed all the food on the table we all tucked in, And once again I had had 48 helpings as Gohan had 24 and Goten had 16, and the ox king having 2 and chichi 1. I guess our sayien appetites will never change

'Wow! Thanks mom that was Amazing!' Goten cheered

'Yeah Mom! Always love you cooking'

'Thank you boys, now why don't you run along' Chichi smiled as they nodded and headed upstairs

'Oh! And just before I forget, I have something for you two as well' The ox king placed an envelope on the table as we looked at so with confusion

'What is it papa?' Chichi asked

 **No pov**

'Open it up and see' He replied as chichi took the envelope and ripped it open and saw it was an invitation, Chichi's eyes widened as she saw what kind of invitation

'A Family reunion?!' Chichi asked almost screaming as Goku looked confused

'I thought we should all get together' The ox king smiled

'Chichi I didn't know you had other family! Why didn't you say anything?' Goku asked

'Because Its not that important! Daddy please tell me you haven't sent out other invites' Chichi asked

'Of course I have! The party is happening next week'

'NEXT WEEK!?'

'Now come on sweetheart It will be nice for you to see your relatives again, they've all been asking about you' The ox king said

'Dad! I am not going! I just can't….face them!' Chichi huffed as Goku looked really confused

'Uhh…..Well if Chichi doesn't want to go then I guess we're staying' he said

'Oh well that's too bad, I had some top notch chefs from all over the country to prepare a giant feast as big and my treasure hold' The ox King said as Goku's eyes widened! He knew the King's treasure hold was big…Imagine it being FOOD!

'Chichi…..' Goku gave him the eyes

'Goku! No!' She huffed as Gohan and Goten bursted in

'I wanna Go!' Goten cheered

'It does sound like fun to meet your relatives mom' Gohan smiled as Chichi Rose from her seat

'WE ARE NOT GOING TO THIS AND THAT IS THAT!' She yelled as the boys backed off but the ox king sighed

'Chichi, I know what your feeling, but I promise, these people only wish to be in the same room as one another again, they've all been writing back and asking how you've been, they all really want to see you, I told them you had become a very smart and beautiful woman with a husband and sons, and they are all eager to meet them, So please Chichi, If you won't do this for me….then do it for your mother, I know she would like it if you came' The ox king smiled as Chichi's face softened and looked to her boys who were nodding as she sighed heavily and smiled

'Ok….I guess we can go' She said as the boys cheered

'Wonderful! Oh sweetie it'll be wonderful for us all! And I've also sent invites to capsule corp, And kame House etc. So you won't be totally alone, Its all organised at the Ox castle!' The ox king said

'Awesome! Trunks is coming too!' Goten smiled

'What about Videl Grandpa, did you invite her?' Gohan asked

'Of course I did, her, her father and Majjun Buu said they'd come' He replied

'Awwwww somebody doesn't want to be away from his girlfriend…..kissy kissy!' Goten teased as Gohan blushed

'Shut…..Up!' He huffed

'Well I guess we'll see you there dad' Chichi said slightly frowning, Goku looked at his wife and wondered….what was the huge problem about going to a family reunion, didn't she want to see her relatives?

'I'm so glad your coming sweetheart, this will be a night to remember, I better go and make some phone calls, I'll call you within the week, bye' And just like that the ox king was out the door and into his car driving away, leaving Chichi slightly hesitant and The boys teasing each-other

'Okay I guess time for bed' she said and walked up the stairs as Goku, Gohan and Goten looked at each-other in confusion

'Is momma okay?' Goten asked

'I don't know squirt, she did seem determined to not go to this reunion' Gohan said as Goku frowned with worry and confusion

'Gohan, Can you put Goten to bed, I'll talk to your mom' Goku asked

'Sure thing dad, say goodnight Goten' Gohan said as Goten gave his dad a small hug

'Good night Daddy' Goten smiled

'Night kiddo' Goku ruffled his hair as Gohan smiled

'Night dad'

'Night son' Goku waved as they went up the stairs to bed, now to handle the next job – His wife. He walked up to the bedroom and saw she was already in her navy blue night bra and matching underwear, sitting by her dresser and brushing her hair, Goku couldn't help but smile, he took off his Gi and was wearing is red night trousers and jumped on the bed lying on his stomach watching his wife as she noticed him staring at looked at him through the mirror

'Why are you staring at me Goku?' She asked

'Have I told you how pretty you are today?' He asked as she raised an eyebrow

'I love you say that when I'm hardly in any clothing'

'Oh well that's just a bonus, Your always pretty chichi' He smiled

'Thank you' she said

'So why isn't that pretty face smiling? Is this about the reunion?' He asked as she sighed

'I just….don't feel…comfortable about going' She said as his face suddenly went sad

'Is it me?' He asked as she turned to look at him

'What?!'

'Is it because you don't want them to meet me? Do I embarrass you?' Goku as chichi jumped on the bed and kissed him hard

'No of course Not Goku you could never embarrass me, maybe when you'll start eating but that's not it, Its about me!' Chichi said as he looked confused

'I don't understand chichi'

'Look, I haven't seen a lot of my relatives from when I was a 14 year old girl, a lot of stuff happened and I guess I haven't faced them ever since, and going back to my old home, being in the same hall as these people, Its just gonna be…..awkward' She explained, Goku didn't completely understand what she was afraid of but nonetheless he reassured her

'Chichi, I'm sure it won't be a bad time, you dad did say your family have been asking about you and don't you think it'll be nice for Gohan and Goten to meet their relatives too?' Goku asked as Chichi nodded slowly

'I know It's just….'

'It'll be okay, and if you're not having a nice time, we can easily go home through my instant transmission, your dad wouldn't say that you didn't turn up'

'That's true…..'

'And I'm sure they'll want to see you too. You'll be fine Chichi' Goku finished as Chichi smiled

'Okay I guess it would be nice to see them again' she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek

'Awesome and I Can't wait to try that food' He said as she rolled her eyes

'Of course you would say that' She laughed

'Its gonna be awesome…..' He yawned and turned off the light and slowly drifted into sleep, Chichi however couldn't sleep; she was up majority of the night think about this reunion! Had she made the right decision about saying she'd go? Was she gonna regret her decision? She just wanted it to be cancelled or something but her father wouldn't do that, Nope! She was stuck and now she had to face it! Face them. She jumped out of the bed not disturbing Goku and sat on her windowsill and looked up into the starry sky, she began to think to herself who would show up? Her cousins? He long lost relatives? The relatives she recognises but can't remember their names? Ugh! It was difficult!

'I just hope it all goes okay' She sighed and hopped back into bed snuggling next to her Husband

 **I know its short but don't worry plenty more for you at some point ;) Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave me a review xx Thanks guys! You Rule I rule**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	2. Party Time

**I'm Back! And I hope you enjoyed the last chapter cause here comes round 2! Happy reading! Xx**

 **Chapter 2: Party time**

Finally the night of the party arrived and all the son family were getting ready to leave, Goten wore a smart grey suit, Gohan wore a dark blue one and Goku wore a grey one as well. They were waiting for Chichi, Chichi was still sitting by her dresser just staring at her reflection in a complete daze, did she have to go? Of course she did. Did she want to go? Of course not! But she had no choice, she promised her father she would, she took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror

'You can do this, Avoid the questions, smile and be there in and out fast! Then we never have to do this again' She told her self and placed the earring in her ears and double checked her features, she grabbed her silver purse and took one look at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily

'Mom! Come on we don't want to be late!' Gohan yelled

'I'm coming!' She said

…..

'Mom is normally the first one to be ready; she always rushes us to be fast! It's weird to have it the other way around' Gohan said

'Mom's a lady, Ladies take longer to get ready, at least that's what trunks said about his mama' Goten said

'Over the week mom has hardly spoken about this reunion, do you think she's excited dad?' Gohan asked

'Don't worry son, I'm sure your mom is just a little nervous, I mean she said she hasn't seen them since she was a teen' Goku explained

'Why is that I wonder?' Gohan said

'Okay I'm ready' Chichi walked into the room as all the boys' eyes widened at the sight of her 'What?' She asked

'Mama…..You Look So Pretty!' Goten smiled widely

'Yeah mom! You look incredible!' Gohan nodded in agreement

'Chi….You look so beautiful! Like and angel' Goku kissed his wife on her lips gently as she blushed, Her dress was a Sexy V Neck Backless High Slit Long Navy Blue Chiffon Evening Dress along with Spaghetti Straps, she wore matching shoes and her hair was let loose in long curls that reached her mid back, she had on silver pearl earring and a charm bracelet and held her sliver purse under her arm.

'You really think so?' She blushed

'Yeah Mom you look great! Like a princess' Goten said

'Well I technically am a princess' Chichi smiled

'Okay let's get going!' Gohan smiled

'Right! Everyone grab hold of me I'll instant transmission us to the castle' Goku said as They did so, suddenly they were outside the castle and chichi began to grow to twice as nervous as before but she kept a straight face

'Hey you guys!' A voice called from behind them as they turned as they all saw their friends walking to them! Krillen wore a red suit holding Marron in his arms who wore a light blue dress and her hair was in a pigtails, And 18 was wearing a golden Midi length, long sleeves, mesh and embroidery detailing all over, pearl button fastener for keyhole centre back, skirt fully lined, round neck line, hanger loops, keyhole detailing at the back.

 **'** Nice to see you guys' Bulma smiled, she wore an Ultra sexy beaded red jersey prom gown with a detailed bodice and open back, Trunks walked by her side wearing a smart black suit as Vegeta wore a dark blue suit, though he didn't look happy

'Nice to see you could make it Vegeta' Goku smiled as he huffed, Goku turned to his other friends, there was Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaoutzu, Oolong who all wore smart dark suits and of course Launch stood with Tien who wore a Pink Maxi Dress V Neck Chiffon Long Prom Dress.

'I don't care about being here Kakarott; all I heard is that there will be free food!' He huffed

'Vegeta stop being rude! The ox king was kind enough to invite us!' Bulma said as he rolled his eyes

'Well maybe it's because he needed a celebrity face here!' Mr Satan yelled he wore a white suit and had bee the dog next to him, Gohan looked behind him and saw Videl and his eyes widened and his cheeks blushed as he saw her wearing a Pretty Short Grey Tailor Made Cocktail Prom Dress and her hair was straightened down to her shoulders.

'Hey Gohan' She smiled

'Hehehe hey Videl' Gohan blushed as Goten and trunks Sniggered

'Kissy kissy kissy' they teased as the teen blushed

'Shut up!' Gohan huffed

'Ahh You is all here!' The ox king ran outside to greet everyone and saw his nervous looking daughter 'You'll be okay sweetie' He reassured her as she nodded and took a deep breath and nodded

'Okay let's do this!' She said as everyone walked and what a sight of the room! The Ballroom was 7,600 square feet with a dramatic 18' ceiling. The ballroom was beautifully appointed with crystal chandeliers and a creamy colour palette that is sure to compliment the chosen colour scheme and preferred décor. The ballroom comfortably accommodated up to 500 guests for a sit-down meal with ample room for a dance floor and staging for a bridal party head table. The room was beautiful!

'Wow! This room looks amazing!' Bulma squealed

'Look at the food!' Goten drooled as he was about to run he was held back by his mother!

'Play it cool honey! Remember there are other guests here too' she said as he nodded and ran around with Trunks

'Chi, remind to use the perks of being a princess' bestie' Bulma nudged as chichi rolled her eyes and laughed

'Chichi come over here!' The ox king gestured her as she took a deep breath and walked over slowly and she suddenly became so nervous, there they were! All her relatives looking at her! Her heart began to beat faster and faster and she could feel the sweat beginning to drip from her forehead

'Be cool Chi…Be cool!' She though to herself and began to stroll over and smiled as her father greeted her

'Chichi…..You remember your Great aunt Ani' The ox king smiled

'Aunt Ani' Chichi bowed

'My Chichi! Goodness you have grown, Your father failed to tell me how beautiful you have become' Her aunt smiled

'Aww please age has gotten to me' Chichi blushed

'Nonsense! I remember the little girl who used to sprint across this castle without a care in the world, It is wonderful to see how much you've changed'

'Thank you auntie, I was sorry to hear about Uncle Kylo, I know he was a good man'

'He had a wonderful life, and I thank you for the sympathy muffins and flowers you sent me, They were lovely'

'Uncle Kylo was always there to make me smile when I was sad when I was a little girl, the 'gotcha nose' trick always helped' Chichi giggled

'Ahh yes he loved you very much dear, and he always asked about you to your father, I'm so happy you're here' Ani gave chichi a hug as chi happily accepted then saw her husband walking towards them

'Aunt Ani I would like you to meet…..ahem…..my husband. This is Son Goku, Goku this is my Great aunt Ani, She was my Mother's Aunt, My grandma's sister.' Chichi introduced Goku as Ani smiled

'Hello' Goku greeted

'A pleasure my dear, my my my Chichi you caught a handsome one here' Ani nudged her niece as chi blushed

'Ani Over here!' Some one called

'Oh please excuse me I shall return later' Ani smiled and left

'It was nice to meet you' Goku smiled and turned to his wife 'How are you feeling? Better?' He asked

'I thinks so, So far so good, I guess seeing Ani has made me feel better'

'Chichi? Is that you?' Someone called out as chichi turned around to see two girls with long ebony hair styled exactly the same way and wearing identical yellow dresses

'Hien!? Mien?!' Chichi squealed as she ran over to them and hugged them tight as they smiled and rejoiced

'Oh chichi it's so great to see you' Hien smiled

'I know I was telling Hien it's awesome that you're here' Mien smiled

'Goku these are my father's brother's daughters. Hien and Mien, There're twins' Chichi smiled as he shook their hands

'How he's adorable!' Hien winked

'Girls, this is my husband Goku'

'Wow! Husband? Your so lucky!' Mien giggled

'I gotta tell you chi it's great that we have tonight to catch up! Your dad told us you had kids!' Hien smiled

'That's true! I have two sons'

'Well we would love to meet them right sis?' Mien asked her twin

'Oh yes! We would love to meet the spitting images of you' Hien smiled

'Well their around here somewhere, I'll have them introduce themselves to you later' Chi smiled

'It's a deal! I gotta tell ya! You look amazing after all these years' Mien smiled

'Thank you girls you both look amazing too!' Chichi smiled

'Oh chichi! Come over here!' The ox king called as chi excused herself from the twins and walked over with Goku to her dad

'Yes papa?' She asked

'You remember your Uncle Myro, Your mother's brother?' The ox king smiled as Chichi was looking at this tall man in a dark grey suit as he bowed before her

'Uncle Myro! If I had known you were here I would have come to you first!' Chichi gave him a tight hug as He happily accepted it

'My dear chichi. You look so much like my dear baby sister! You truly have grown to the fine woman your father foretold!' Myro smiled

'I'm so glad you're here, I've been meaning to get in contact with your for sometime, I heard you became a grandpa' Chichi smiled

'I did! Your cousin Tyron and his wife Fliss had a Baby girl, Xo. In fact here they are' Myro greeted the newcomers to the conversation

'Tyron!?'

'Chichi? Wow! It's so good to see you! How are you? You look great!' He smiled

'I'm so happy to see you! You look very handsome in the suit, I haven't seen you since…well…since we were kids' Chichi smiled

'Please allow me to introduce m wife, Fliss. And Fliss this is my cousin Chichi' He introduced them both

'So nice to finally meet 'the favourite cousin'' Fliss giggled

'He said that?' Chichi asked laughing

'Oh all the time, But I'm pleased to meet you chichi' Fliss bowed

'A pleasure, And who's this little angel?' Chichi referred to the baby in Fliss' arms who didn't look more than a month old and wore a white onsie and had light brown hair forming on her head

'This is Xo, Our daughter, She was born 5 weeks ago and she's been the light in our life ever since' Tyron smiled

'Mama! I Met someone who said I look like you is that good?' Goten ran up to his mother who was followed by Gohan

'Goten, don't disturb mom!' Gohan said

'No its okay, Tyron, Uncle Myro, Fliss, I'd like you to meet my family, my husband Goku and our two Sons, Gohan and Goten' Chichi smiled as they bowed respectfully

'Nice to meet you Goku' Myro shake Goku hand

'Well aren't you two just adorable' Fliss smiled as the boys blushed

'I'm surprised you can handle chichi, I know she's got a temper! I grew up with her!' Tyron joked

'She packs a wallop I'll admit! But I like the fiery side of her!' Goku admitted

'Well said, she defiantly has that. Its nice to know that chichi has someone to watch over her' Myro smiled

'I'm glad you think so uncle, Excuse me I'm just going to get a beverage' Chichi excused herself and walked over to the punch tale and poured herself a glass as her father walked over to her

'So what do you think? Are you alright?' The ox king asked

'I'm pretty good! I'm seeing everyone again, introducing Goku and the boys and no one's brought 'it' up' Chichi smiled

'I told you they wouldn't. Its none of their business to bring It up. I'm so glad you're feeling better about this honey' The ox king smiled

'I am too papa, And I'm sorry I was being so negative about it' Chichi said

'Don't worry sweetie, its all well, its nice for us all to be in the same room again.'

'I agree, and i think this should be a regular thing'

'Really? You think so?'

'Yeah! I mean your right it's all well and I'm so happy to see family again and its making me realise I want these people part of Gohan and Goten's lives from here on out'

'Well I'm glad you think so honey' the ox king smiled as more people began to roam into the great hall

'Ahh, Some old friends have joined us, Excuse me a while my darling I need to go greet'

'Of course Papa go ahead' Chichi laughed as he left her and poured herself another glass and looked around the hall

'Yep! All is well, I don't know what I was so worried about, and everyone is having a great time' she said and took a sip

'Almost everyone' A voice spoke behind which made her skin go pale, her eyes widen with fear and her glass to fall to the floor, She pleaded with Dende it wasn't who she thought it was, she turned around slowly and came face to face with a man, who wore a dark black suit, his dark red hair combed and looked a similar age to her, Chichi recognized this man! Knew him all too well! Why was here? Was he invited?! Her father wouldn't invite him! So why was he here!? This can't be happening she thought!

'Jonah?!' She gasped

'Hello Chichi' He smirked

 **Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Who's Jonah? I bet that's what you're all thinking ;) Well you'll find out soon enough just not right now. Please sent me a review thanks guys! X**

 **Penelope Out ;)**


	3. Old Friend?

**Hello Again! Thank you for your patience ;) Enjoy this one. There's drama ahead mwa ha ha! xx**

 **Chapter 3: Old Friend?**

Chichi felt time stop! Her heart was pacing, sweat began to form on her brow and, her hands were shaking and her mouth became dry. Standing in front of this familiar face was terrifying! What was doing he here?!

'You….what….how…why are you here?' She asked

'What are you afraid of Chichi? Aren't you happy to see me?' He smirked

'You shouldn't be here! Why are you here!?' She asked

'Well when I heard your father was throwing a reunion party, and I heard you would be here, I Couldn't pass that opportunity' he said

'But Jonah, You were not invited!' She frowned

'Ask me If I care. Aren't you happy to see me again, you and me being here surrounded by familiar faces. Last time we were surrounded by family was…'

'No! Don't say anything! I won't have you spoil my Father's evening' she said

'Oh don't worry I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm just here to enjoy the party' He smirked

'I rather if you just leave'

'You can't push away a guest. That's not Acting hospitable is it princess?'

'Your not here for fun, I can see your planning something!'

'Perhaps I am, Perhaps I'm not, but come on, aren't you happy to see me again, and you of all people should be nice to me, after what you put me through' He said walking closely towards her

'Look I just…' She said but was cut off

'Hey chichi! Have you tried these meat stuffed pasties! Their amazing!' Goku ran over to Her as her skin grew white! No no she did not want these two together

'Umm no I haven't Goku, Let's go get some! Right Now!' She said walking away with him and went to the buffet table!

'So who was that you were talking to?' He asked as her eyes widened

'Oh! He's Ummmmmmmm…an old acquaintance! Not important' She said as Goku looked at her suspiciously and then turned back to look at the gentleman who was talking to some ladies. Goku had a bad feeling that his wife was lying to him, which concerned him because she never lies to him. Suddenly a strong aroma of sweet desserts began to draw his attention.

'What is that smell?' he whiffed as Chichi giggled and gave him a plate of freshly baked apple pie

'Here, Its delicious' she giggled

'Thanks hone…OW!' He jumped in pain

'Goku?' Chichi gasped

'Someone pinched my butt!' He turned around and saw a little old lady behind him and saw her Aunt Ani giggling

'Such a handsome boy' She winked

'Ha-ha Aunt Ani, You scared him' Chichi laughed

'Well Its one way of getting a man's attention. I was Hoping your husband wouldn't mind escorting me onto the dance floor' Ani smiled

'I uh,,,,I don't …uhhhh' Goku stuttered

'I'm sure he'd be happy to dance with you Auntie' Chichi smiled

'Splendid!' She said

'Ummm…chichi…..' He looked so nervous

Chichi Pov

'Have fun honey' I giggled, But the minute he was away from me my smile disappeared and turned into panic! Jonah!? He was here! I don't want him here! I wonder if my dad knows he's here! I just wanted to go home!

'Well, folks, it's that time of night. I'd like to ask each gentleman to invite a lady he did not accompany this evening to dance the popular Waltz.' The announcer said as the gentleman went around asking ladies to dance suddenly I felt a tap behind me! Oh for crying out loud!

'You can't hide away all night' He said

'Look just leave me alone' I huffed

'Oh come on Chichi let's be civil about this'

'I didn't think you'd want to see me again! So why are you here?'

'Be grateful I haven't stirred up trouble'

'Yet!'

'Oh come now, I'm a gentleman and I am only here on behalf of my father who could not make it this evening'

'Oh will you just….'

'Why don't we change the subject, Would you like to dance?' He asked

'I don't dance!'

'Liar, You used to love to dance'

'I've changed'

'Oh I'm sure, But I'd like to see if your dance lessons as a child payed off'

'Look just find someone else to dance with' I Huffed

'Okay, I'll dance with one of your relatives, Perhaps we could have a catch up about the past, like discussing the last time we saw each-other, I think it was…..' my eyes widened and I cut him off

'Okay! Okay! One dance, then will you leave me alone or better yet, just leave' I said as he smirked

'We'll see' He smirked and offered his hand as we walked to the dance floor; He wrapped his arm around my waist as mine rested on his shoulder. I didn't want this! I felt so nervous, and worrying someone was gonna watch and whisper! And I know what they would be whispering about!

 _'Oh My Dende Kill me now'_ I thought to myself

The Music Began suddenly, he grabbed my hand quite firmly as we began to waltz. Spinning around in circles and shuffling our feet to the slow, rhythmic music. I felt like I was going to be sick! I didn't want to dance with him but he held me tight in his arms, I just felt so awkward being around him, even so more when our eyes met.

'You seem to remember how to dance so Gracefully Chichi' He said

'Hmm!' I nodded trying not look him in the eye. His eyes seemed warm but I could still see the coldness and bitterness within, They caused my knees to buckle in fear. And sweat begin to form on my brow. He slightly narrowed his eyes and let out a small chuckle. That worried me, they way he looked at me was worrying! The man brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. I was disgusted, more afraid of what he was planning! It was over almost suddenly, He pulled me back to dance and the music changed. Our paces quickened and it was hard to keep up with this quick flowing steps. My dress was getting in the way and my heels making my steps clumsy, or maybe it was just because of the tension between us both that I was being clumsy.

He noticed my discomfort, which I think amused him, and changed his stance to make it easier for me to follow. What was his game? His grip tightened on my hand and around my waist as he gave it a tight aggressive squeeze, It made my heart beat faster and faster in fear!

'You seem tense' He smirked

'How can I not be? You're here dancing with me as if everything is normal, and happy, when I know that's not the case' She frowned

'You worry too much Chichi, why don't you just relax?' He asked as they continued to dance, suddenly, the music changed its pace again, this time a very slow and relaxing song. He smirked at me slightly, and pulled my body closer to his, it made me feel very uncomfortable; Of course I'd rather dance with Goku! I could see him dancing with my aunt Ani on the other side of the ballroom, she just wanted to rush to him and throw her arms around the man wished to be dancing with right now. Jonah's Smirk only got bigger to see the awkwardness on my face.

We continued to dance together, our bodies close, with his hand still tightly grasping mine, This was A nightmare! I was with the last person I ever wanted to see again, it felt like this stupid song was lasting forever! I just wanted to stop dancing and Go Home! This night was fine until he had to come! Why did he have to me here?! The sound of the music went even slower, the lights slowly fading. He dropped my hand, And before I could leave, He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body even closer to him, His intense stare looking me dead in the eye, I felt this nervous feeling in my stomach! Suddenly I he began to lean in to kiss me! I panicked and moved my face away as he still held me in his arms tight! In a painful way! I tried to get him to let go of me but it wasn't work working! He pulled me closer to his face and whispered in my ear

'My Chichi, How I love you so' That just made my blood boil, I then stubbed on his foot as he released me! I removed myself from his grasp and frowned at him

'You don't say! Don't say that!' I almost yelled suddenly Goku was right behind me

'Chichi are you okay?' He asked

'Yeah I'm fine!'

'Why don't you mind your own business boy!' Jonah huffed

'She is my business, and if anyone is bothering her than I'll step in!'

'Goku just leave it…..!' I said

'Who the hell do you think you are?! Her Husband?!' He yelled

'Yes I am Actually! Her Husband Of 20 years!' He yelled as Jonah's eyes widened in shock and looked to me as my face grew pale with worry

'Chichi what Is going….Jonah?!' Dad came over and gasped

'YOUR MARRIED?!' Jonah yelled which made the music stop and suddenly all eyes were on us!

'Goku I wanna go home' I whispered as Goku didn't pay attention

'Why is that so bad?! Who do you think you are yelling at my wife?' Goku asked

'Mama, Are you Okay?' Goten ran over to me grabbing my leg as Jonah looked at him as his eyes frowned again

'Yeah what's going on?' Gohan asked standing by me

'Oh! And There's Kids As Well!' He yelled as he noticed all eyes on him

'Jonah Please….' I began to cry a little

'Oh! You all Know who I am Don't you! How long has it been?! 20 odd years?!' He yelled asking around

'Chichi Who Is this Guy?!' Goku asked as my voice went totally dry and my eyes began to water

'Jonah, I think Its best if you leave son' The ox king said

'Oh Yes of course you'd defend her!'

'Jonah Just Go!' I yelled

'You would Love that wouldn't you? You've been avoiding this for far too long but I have waited for the perfect time to confront you and call you out and what better opportunity to do than in front of the people you love!

'Don't talk to my Mum like That! Who are you?!' Gohan yelled

'Why don't you ask your mummy?' He smirked as my eyes flooded in tears

'Chichi?' Goku asked

'I…..I…..' I stammered

'Go ahead Chichi, Tell them who I am'

'Ok you are really starting to Bug Me!' Goku yelled

'Yeah stop upsetting my mummy!' Goten shouted

'Boys leave it Let's just go!' I begged

'Oh why? I thought we were having so much fun! How long have you avoided confronting me? And your family? Is it because you know they'd be ashamed of you! After you embarrassed your family name! Embareesed me?' He yelled

'Jonah Just Stop!' The ox king yelled

'Ashamed of you? How could you shame them?' Goku asked me

'After what she did!' Jonah yelled

'Jonah No Please….' I begged

'Did….what?' Goku asked

'Ha! Oh buddy…..You don't know anything, She hasn't told you about me has she? Perfect little wife keeping secrets?' He teased as I could feel Goku shaking with anger

'Who….are….you?!' Goku yelled

'Let's just say….You're living the life I should have had with Her!' He pointed at me as My eyes closed with tears as Goku looked at me

'What does he mean?' He asked

'Nothing!' I yelled

'Oh come on chichi! Don't lie to your husband, everyone here remembers what you did!' Jonah smirked

'I made my choice! I admit I handled it badly But I needed to do it!'

'Do what?!'

'Goku…Jonah….Is an old friend' I began

'Friend?! Come on Chichi you know I was more than that!' Jonah smirked as Goku's eyes widened

'You mean…You're…..an old boyfriend?'

'No No No I can't take this anymore….' I cried hard!

'I was her Fiancée. Before she ran away leaving me at the ALTER!'

 **ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND STOP! Shocker right? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter but have no fear I shall return soon with another chapter lined up ready! Hope you all liked this one! Please leave a review! Love you all! X x**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	4. The truth

**I'm Baaaack! Hope you're all excited for this one cause I am! I know its been a while but this is a long chapter so hopefully you'll think its worth the wait ;) Warning there is a lemon here so if you don't like reading this sort of stuff, just skip to the next morning okay? you have been warned. Now enjoy! Happy reading ;)**

 **Chapter 4 – The Truth**

Goku Pov:

My heart stopped, my mouth went dry, I couldn't move a muscle. All I could do was just stand there. I turned to look at chichi who had a look of shame painted on her face. I looked back on this man who claimed to be a former companion to my wife! I suddenly began to grow angry and frustrated.

'You…and Her?!...TOGETHER?!' I snapped receiving some gasps from the audience as Chichi drawed the tears to her eyes

'Goku Please…I can explain…'

'Or better yet…I could'

'You shut up!' I yelled and turned to her still angry 'tell me' I ordered as she took a deep breath

'Its been 20 years, I was 16 when I was set to marry him…'

 _20 years ago_

 _Chichi Pov:_

 _There I was, standing behind the doors to my wedding ceremony waiting for my cue, so many people were here to celebrate and of course there was my handsome groom there waiting for me. But why do I feel…..lost? I want to marry, its been my dream, And Jonah…..Oh Jonah was so handsome, and funny, and kind and Strong. It was a match made in Heaven, We met and fell in love so fast, which is why I began to wonder, was this too fast. I mean do I really love him as much as I say I do? I mean I must have because I wouldn't be here, everyone is now expecting me to do this so how on earth can I turn back now? I thought this was right….but it wasn't feeling right, suddenly I heard the music begin to play snapping me out of my thoughts_

 _'Chichi…..are you ready?' My father asked_

 _'Yeah…I'm ready' I said as the doors opened and we began to walk down the aisle, I saw my relatives staring at me with happiness and pride, I smiled back and I looked up to the alter and saw him. I had to admit, he looked so handsome standing there in a great suit, he smiled at me, I looked at him, and he looked….so young! We were 16 years old, still children! But times like these were when you began to think about marriage. We were acquainted only 2 years ago and I had to admit we had a great time, dates, balls and getting to know each-other. I did fall in love with him, but for some reason it didn't feel…right. I couldn't figure why, well maybe I could but I couldn't say it out loud. I reached the alter as Jonah lifted the veil from my face as he smiled_

 _'You look wonderful' He sighed_

 _'So do you' I nodded as he grabbed my hands as the priest cleared his throat to speak_

 _My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of the ox kingdom, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting, the union of Jonah Randoor of The Galarwarth kingdom and Princess Chichi of the Ox kingdom. Today you both promise to join each other in holy matrimony, to love and forgive each-other, for as long as you both shall live' The priest continued. My heart began to pace fast. I looked around the room and I looked back to Jonah who didn't seem to notice the trouble in my eyes._

 _'With Jonah…Forever' I thought in my head_

 _'Is it your wish, Jonah, to become one with this woman?' The priest asked Jonah as he smiled_

 _'It is, For as long as I live, That is a promise' He smiled as I smiled softly back, He loved me, I can see it in his eyes, there was no doubt there, he wanted this, so how I could I be having these thoughts and not him? Unless…_

 _'Is it your wish, Chichi, to become one with this man?' The priest asked me as I looked at him then to Jonah and I looked at my father and then at the floor._

 _'It is.' I seem to say regrettably, this wasn't right! At least I didn't think it was, I cared for Jonah, I did love him…but not enough to marry him._

 _'Do any say nay?' The priest asked as no one answered_

 _'Continue' Jonah ordered as the priest nodded, I began to think harder to what I was about to do_

 _'Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite...' The priest continued_

 _'Wait! Stop!' I ordered as the priest stopped as everyone looked confused_

 _'There's something you would like to say, Chichi?' The priest asked as I looked to Jonah who held a look of confusion on his face_

 _'What is it Chi?' He asked_

 _'Something I should've said a long time ago. Something from the heart I dare not speak.' I said softly and looked at him 'Jonah, you are a wonderful man, and a Handsome Groom, but I cannot deny my feelings.' I said gently as he let go of my hands and began to grow a look of worry_

 _'You don't…..want this?!' He panicked as the audience_

 _'I'm sorry…I can't marry you' I began to cry_

 _'But…why? Why can't you marry me?! Tell me!' He said quite angrily as I said nothing_

 _'I'm so sorry' I said and ran away from the alter ripping the veil from my head and throwing the bouquet on the ground, I passed several of my relatives and I saw the looks of shame and disappointment on their faces, I would not dare look them in the eye, How could I face these people again? How!? I turned around to look at Jonah who was yelling at me to come back but I just kept running and running…That was the last time I saw him…Until Now_

 **Flashback over**

 **No Pov**

'So there it is…now you know what kind of woman she is!' Jonah smirked

'Oh what? What is it you want from Me Jonah? For me to say sorry? That I regret leaving you there? That I wish I could turn back the clock and do it all again?! Well I won't! Because I love my life now! And I know you may hate me but please know that what I did, I never set out to hurt you!' Chichi said

'You were everything to me Chichi! And you destroyed it! You were a coward and vicious vile creature!' He sneered as Goku stepped in

'Don't speak to her like that! She's my wife'

'She would have been mine first!' Jonah answered back as Goku was about to throw a punch!

'No Goku No Please! Don't! He doesn't deserve it! Despite the fact that he had turned up here tonight without an invite, only to bring me grief about something I did a long time ago!' Chichi turned back to look at him!

'You wanted to marry me! What changed!?'

'We were 16! Still Children! How can you honestly know what you want from that age!?'

'I wanted you that was enough!' Jonah replied

'Enough! I have heard enough! Gohan Goten!' Goku called

'Yes dad!?' They answered

'You stay here tonight, Help your grandpa with the cleaning up, Your mother and I need to talk' Goku said in a serious tone as they nodded

'Goku…?' Chichi called quietly

'We are going home!' He said as he held out his and I took it, I looked to my relatives and sighed

'I'm…..so sorry about this, All of this, this wasn't how I wanted this evening to go' She said As Goku Instant transmissioned themselves out of there

'Jonah! I demand you leave my palace, Now! You have down what you came to do! Now leave!' The ox King ordered

'Ha! Fine! This place was a bore anyhow! Take care of yourself old boy!' Jonah smirked before he left, he caught a glimpse of Bulma standing there, such a beauty he thought, Before he left he Grabbed her hand and kissed it before being brushed off coldly by her

'My aren't you a feisty one' He smirked before coming face to face with another man

'And Unavailable so Push off!' Vegeta sneered

'Temper temper' He laughed and walked out of the great hall looking so smug.

'What a creep!' Bulma huffed

'Poor Goku, I never seen him so angry' Krillen sighed

'And chichi? Being engaged to someone else?! Its crazy' Launch gasped

'And leaving the guy at the alter, I didn't think she'd have the guts to do such a thing' Bulma nodded

'Oh she did, their marriage was set at a very young age, it would have united this kingdom and his and bring peace. However, Chichi let the family down!' A relative of Chichi's yelled!

'She was a Child! She didn't want to settle so young! Especially with someone she did not love!' Her aunt defended her

'She brought Shame to the family!'

'Let her be! She is happy now!' Suddenly there was a divided room, one half insulting the princess and the other half defending her as the z warriors stood and watched as they argued

'This is madness!' 18 huffed

'This is why you never attend family reunions' Yamcha joked receiving a slap from Bulma,

'Let me at em I'll take them on' Trunks was about to fight

'No you will not young man!' Bulma huffed as he did watching the arguing. Meanwhile Gohan Goten and the Ox king stood watching too

'I never knew…' Gohan said

'Your mother never wanted you to know, it was long before she saw your father at the martial arts tournament' The ox king assured them

'Is daddy angry at mama?' Goten asked

'Don't worry Goten, I'm sure your parents will talk it out!' The ox king smiled softly, thinking in his head hoping those two were alright

 **Goku Pov**

I transported us back to the house, it was quiet between us, I felt angry…but confused. How could she not tell me about this!

'Goku I…' She spoke but I cut her off

'No! This is not happening!' I huffed

'Let me explain…'

'You Lied! You lied to me! Get away from me!'

'Please Sweetheart!'

'Leave me Alone Chichi!'

'Goku please just listen to me this final time and then I swear I will never bother you ever again' She said making a deal with me. I said nothing and gave her a small nod still burning with anger. She set me down on the bed and took my hands

'Go on!' I frowned

'Goku, baby, I am so sorry you had to find out this way. I know you must be furious with me right now, but nothing about this should change the way you feel about me' She said to me.

'Chichi, my feelings for you have already changed'

'Goku I love you' She said, suddenly that meant nothing to me coming from her anymore.

'I find that hard to believe anymore. I find everything you ever said to me hard to believe anymore' I said almost yelling.

'Goku you can't possibly mean that!'

'Yes I do, I just lost my love for you right now and possibly forever' I looked away from her.

"Goku you're breaking my heart right now'

'And you broke mine even worst!' I yelled. "Chichi how could you do this to me! How could you just cheat on me like that!' I yelled making her frown

'I didn't! How could you think that!? It was way before I met you again at the martial arts tournament! You heard me I was 16 years old!" She reasoned with me.

'Oh yeah right!" I said sarcastically.

'I'm telling you the truth; I met Jonah before I was engaged to you not after! I wouldn't even dream of being with another man when I had you'

'You were engaged to marry another man! If I wasn't in the picture you would have married him!'

'That is not true!' She argued

'Have you slept with him?' I hated myself for asking but I had to

'What!?" She asked confused.

'You said you didn't have sex with anyone before me!'

'I didn't!'

'You're a liar!'

'Its true! I've not been with anyone but you! Please believe me!' Chi begged

'I can't believe this!' I sighed

'Goku' She said apologetically.

'Chichi exactly how many men have you been with? Because for all I know you could have more than just 1 ex fiancé' I said getting the feeling she was with more men than who she said.

"No I don't, I've only ever been engaged to Jonah and you and I married you! That's it' She put her hands up swearing that was it.

'Well why didn't you just tell me you had a past fiancé?'

'How could I? I was ashamed, I had brought shame to my family, it was better to be left in the past, I swear'

'This can't be happening! It is not true!'

'I'm sorry but it is true' She sighed sadly. "But that shouldn't be the thing to break us apart; you and I have something that I will never get with another man. Can't we just move past all this" She took my hands into his.

I looked to her in sorrow. "I don't see how I can move past it at all" I mumbled.

"But..." She said before I cut him off

"Chichi you have lied to me after all these years! Why would you do this!?' I yelled

'Jonah was a mistake! And I knew that! It's why I left him at the alter! He wasn't you!' She yelled as I turned to look at her

'What?'

'All I could think about was you. The promise we made to each other, I couldn't forget it! I loved you and only you. I thought I loved Jonah enough to marry him but the truth was he wasn't you. I missed you so much and I decided to devote myself to you. That's why I left him' She sighed 'just because I Was previously engaged to another man, doesn't mean I loved you any less, or now'

'And what about our boys?' I ask about Gohan and Goten's feelings

"I love them too, you know that"

'But Jonah...'

'Is in my past, he'll never come close to being to me what you are. Goku, I had a fiancé, but he's not my husband or family...you are, you, Gohan and Goten are my family and the only family I would ever want to have, nothing and no one is ever going to change that about us'

'Chichi' I started to say put she put a finger to cover my lips.

'Goku, I love you way too much to let you leave my life, Jonah and everything about him and I are in my past, you are in my present and my future you and the boys. There is no one who could replace you in my heart, because you are my heart, without you I have no heart to keep me alive, you are what keeps me alive and always will. There is no one else in the world like you, you are a rare creature of perfection and no other living thing will be like you. I love you Goku!'

She finished kissing my hands like she always did when I was upset. I sighed heavily and smiled helping her up from the ground holding her in a tight embrace

'Chichi, I snapped at you and I was angry with you, I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?' I asked.

'That depends if can you forgive me, even thought I lied about Jonah" She said

'I'm sorry, I guess I Overreacted a little.' I laughed rubbing my head awkwardly

'I don't blame you, you had every right to be mad the way you were'

'I guess I just thought maybe old feelings would erupt and you could…..be with him'

'You never have to think that way, that will never ever happen. You and our sons are the only boys who'll ever mean anything to me'

'What about Jonah?'

'Leave him to it, He's nothing to me.' She said making me feel better 'And you should try to get past this whole thing too' She said kissing my cheek.

'I will' I whispered and I got an idea 'But if you really want me to get over it you could show me how much you mean to me right now' I said kissing her neck slowly and flirting. She could feel my hands wrap to her waist and I pulled her up over my head so she was looking down to me, smiling

'If I do, will you stop being so jealous?' She said to me flirting with me now too. I nod.

'But you have to really show me just how much I mean to you, and I mean really show me, if you can'

'What you don't think I can do that'

'Not really?!' I said crossing my arms

'Oh you are so gonna get it now' She said glaring happily

'Am I? I'll believe that when I see it' I said sarcastically.

'Trust me you'll do more than see it' She smirked

'I want you' I whispered huskily. I place my first, gentle kiss just below her cheek, and then immediately place another one an inch down. The soft, warm skin on her sensitive neck has been calling to me, begging just these kinds of kisses. My hands are on her hips, and with my face nuzzled against her neck as the trail of gentle kisses leads down toward her shoulder, a part of her is grateful that I can't see her expression. When my little kisses reach the collar of her dress, I shift direction and give three longer kisses right where my lips can feel the pulse in her neck.

At that, I stop and simply enjoy the contact of my body with hers for a few seconds, and then I pull away. She can see that my eyes are closed, but my left hand stays on her hip and with my right hand, I find her left. Then I open my eyes to her and my expression is one of insecurity mixed with happiness. It is that former emotion which causes me to only glance at her eyes, clearly afraid of what I might read in them.

'You forgive me?' She asked

'I already have' I smiled and again have my hands on her hips, and now her hands are on my shoulders. I bend my head and she raises hers for a kiss which is soft but much too short. I try again and am rewarded with a deeper, more intense version of the previous one. With that small encouragement, my arms move around her, bringing her whole body against mine. Again I am rewarded, as her arms curl around my neck, signalling her desire to kiss me longer and more firmly.

As though like seconds, minutes pass in this way, our embraces becoming more ardent and our mouths mutually opening to deeper, tongue-twirling kisses. Neither of us is initiating these advances, for they naturally blossom from us whenever we have let them.

Now, however, one of us needs to take the initiative, and this has typically been my role. At some point in the last several minutes, my hand has found it's way under the back of her dress. She can't possibly know how every single molecule of my skin screams for contact with any part of hers, and just that contact of my hand on her back brings a festival of pleasure to me. But the desire for more than this is, I think, as strong from her as from me. And so I begin to unzip her dress her body.

Again, I blush with something like gratitude by her helpful response, allowing me to unzip the dress entirely from her; though ceasing our passionate kisses for that moment produces a pang of something like loneliness. But it also affords me the opportunity to enjoy with my eyes the curves of her breasts and waist, which I have missed so profoundly since we were last together. Nevertheless, my lips come back to hers in strong magnetic fashion at the first opportunity.

At some stage of this process, her hands have begun the same path as mine, and now that process is mirrored by she is helping me pull my shirt over my head. The surge of pleasure, joy somehow steps up higher than before, as our bare hands, arms, and now shoulders and stomach come into contact again.

Somehow, in a very far corner of my mind, I know that there are MUCH greater pleasures on the way, but already my heart feels full to bursting with delight, and also relief! What fear I had that we would never be together again, that she did not want me anymore! I would not feel surprised or ashamed if I felt my face wet with tears at this moment.

The next step is obvious and happens almost without thought, and it would have seemed almost as if her bra had simply vanished from her body and, as it turns out, reappeared on the floor with our discarded clothes, except for that breath-catching moment when her outstretched nipples brush, and then are pressed firmly against my chest. By this time, in bursts like this one, our tongues are intertwined without our passionate kisses.

'There is no on I would rather have then you' She moaned between kisses

'Chi…I want you now!' I moaned and lifted her into my arms as her legs tangled around my torso

Again, although it seems like seconds, minutes pass, with each of us enjoying the feel of the other's skin over as much of our own as is possible. Even so, we are moving toward yet higher pleasures that we both know. And to that end, I walk us toward the bed. Without removing my lips from hers, I sit her on the side, and then lean us both so that she could lie mostly on it with me over her, still kissing and enjoying the touch of our chests together.

At this point, I know that I want to begin enjoying not just the feel but also the taste of her skin, and so my journey begins again with a line of kisses, inch by inch, down her cheek, to her jaw-line, down her neck, to her bird-like collarbone. From there, I lead the trail of kisses to her shoulder, then teasingly, trace the line above her breasts and up to her other shoulder. While I do this, her hands sometimes gently caress my shoulders and sometimes lay limply by her head as she focuses on the touch of my lips.

Finally, my attentions reach her exquisite breasts, and as she knows I will, I start by kissing the sides, under and between them. Then I move to kissing around the perimeter of each areola, flicking my tongue over the uneven texture of the pink surfaces. And by the time my tongue and lips start to circle and flick the centres of her nipples, the pleasure of the anticipation and their sensitivity is almost enough for her first orgasm.

'Oh…Goku….' She pants as I grin and continue

Almost, but not quite... and so, after a few minutes of that, the desire for more and more moves us to the next phase. Without ceasing my attentions with my lips, although sometimes trailing them down over her tight, flat stomach, my hands move to the top of her underwear. I begin to play with the waistband and I could feel the goosebumbs forming on her skin and he face looking so flushed with anticipation and wonder. Finally, although my kisses have now descended to her panties and even the tops of her thighs, I can't finish the job without a pause in my oral attentions. Stepping back one step, I pull her dainty feet one by one out of each pant leg, slipping off the thin socks, and drop them on the floor next to the bed.

Once again regretting the necessity to stop touching her, I stand and begin unbuttoning my own jeans, facing her, and again I am grateful for her willingness to help, sitting up to help me slide them down my legs and then step out of them. And then she thrills me to new heights when she immediately curls her fingers under my underwear and pull them down my legs as well. Of course, this has the obvious effect of letting my VERY erect cock spring free and stand tall from its roots.

Not sure what actions she wanted to take next, I am watchful, and again I am rewarded. As her small, warm hands rise and wrap themselves around my stiff member, she notices the bead of pre-cum already pooling on its tip. This time it is I who am grateful that she does not see my expression as she began to lick off just that tiny drop, and then continue by kissing the sides and tip of my turgid penis. After minutes of this, she eventually placed her lips over my cockhead and, by degrees, slide my throbbing cock into her mouth. Whereas before I was afraid of her seeing my expression of witless fascination, coupled with a conflicting worry of seeming selfish, the intense sensation of her lips and tongue around my hungry cock turn my face into a sun of pleasurable indulgence. My fingers have entwined themselves in her hair, to help her with her work and also to give me some other way of touching and caressing her. For me it really is almost too good, and I don't want that just yet. And so, I wait for an opportunity and then gently push her shoulders back and withdraw myself from her mouth. Continuing that gentle push, I lay her back on the bed once again, and again lay on top of her and kiss her fully on the lips for a few minutes.

I know what I want now, and so do she, so it comes as no disappointment when I raise myself off of her again, and move my hands to her last remaining garment. Again with her aid, I pull your white panties down her thighs, over her calves and off her feet. Then, I scoop up her legs under the knees and, gently but with strength, rotate her so that she is fully on the bed, head on my pillow. Then I do climb on, on top of her at first, again kissing her passionately and long, but before very long, my kisses are again descending.

This time I do not kiss inch by inch, nor do I wander from side to side, but pretty much just make a beeline down the front of her naked body to the rich honey-pot between her still-closed thighs. Almost limply, she let me lift each leg and spread them enough for me to take a place between them, and I slide my hands under her knees and along the outside of her thighs. The kissing at this point, however, does meander and again return to little, short spaces between. I start by kissing around mostly the whole exposed area where her panties had been. I also pay special attention to the line where her thighs start, and from there I slowly almost circle my way toward the centre, her perfect, pink rose.

My first kisses are broad and firm on the outside of her pussy lips, and I give several on each side. Then my tongue starts to gently trace lines where those kisses were, up and down. After a bit of that, when my tongue has reached the top of one such line which was particularly close to the centre, I place the tip of my tongue just above the top of her slit. Then I try to keep my tongue touching just as gently as I possibly can down the full length where her pink lips meet. I repeat this, up and down, a few times, then gradually apply more pressure to this area. At some point, I know I can use the pressure of my tongue to start to move each of her delicate lips to the side, opening her up to me and exposing the very wet organs inside.

My tongue, again gently, begins to caress the interior of her lips, and I know I can't completely avoid brushing against her clit or the opening to her hungry little hole. Again, I slowly use more and more pressure and also more and more of my tongue, so that the contact with her clit and pussy becomes almost constant. her climax begins even sooner than I'd expected, although her moans communicated her pleasure from the start, but within just a few minutes, she raised her ass off the bed and her hips are convulsing in her excitement.

For me, this is almost the highest pleasure I can imagine, making her cum. Only one pleasure is greater for me, and that is making her cum with my cock... which will be coming soon.

'Oh my Kami! Please don't stop ahh! I'm gonna….'

The kissing and licking of her very juicy pussy does not stop during her orgasm, but gradually slows down with it, so that when she again is fully at rest on the bed, my tongue has stopped its movement against her, and then I raise my slick, wet face from her ambrosia.

I didn't want her to catch her breath, so as I raise myself and kiss my way up her body, I am careful to avoid the most erogenous areas, and just try to communicate gentleness and affection. When I reach her face, I kiss her sweetly and gently, and try to give her a little more time to catch her breath between kisses.

Still, I am over her now, between her legs, with my swollen member pulsing just inches from her still hungry little pussy, so it doesn't take long before our kisses turn more passionate and I slowly lower my body onto hers, and to my extreme delight, she wraps her arms around me again. I have no plan or strategy for when I will enter her, but only let the passion build and at the same time try to feel when my cockhead is at the opening of and angled just right at her love hole. Then I start with just the head and withdraw halfway, and push into her, and then, because of the intense pleasure it gives me, I try to get in even deeper in the next few strokes.

I can only guess at the sensations she must feel when my cock is moving inside her, especially at the beginning. I imagine, or hope, that when I'm fully inside her, she feels FILLED, as if something was absent and she feels complete. I WANT her to feel that way when I'M inside her, because, when I'm laying with her, and my cock is buried deeply in her pussy, I feel as though I've come home. That I've been lost in the cold, dark wood and now I am warm and secure once again. Not just my cock, but me as a person, completely.

The excitement of our foreplay has already got me so close to cumming, but she knew I don't want to do that yet. It takes an incredible amount of willpower to stop moving in and out of her juicy, warm pussy, but sometimes I do pause, to maintain our pleasure for as long as possible. After some time it gets easier, and then I can pump her just about has hard or fast as she wanted me to, so I constantly try to feel what signals she's giving me for what she wanted. When I'm stroking into her, I never want to stop. At some points, I pull my cock completely out of her, so that only the head is touching just the outside of her pussy lips, and then I push my cockhead between those lips and completely into her, my full cock in each stroke. Later, I have most of my cock inside her most of the time, just keeping our bodies as close to each other as possible while still pumping into her. Sometimes I press my cockhead more into the upper wall of her pussy, and sometimes I raise my body higher above her so that I'm pushing more down into her. I do these things because she's never said she disliked any of them, and I like to think each one makes her feel good in different ways.

'Oh God Chichi! You feel amazing!' I yelled pumping harder and harder into her

'Oh yeah Goku! I love you! Please make me yours!'

On this occasion, because I've wanted her so badly for so long, although I do all of those things, I just can't stop myself from cumming before long. I enjoy my long, strong strokes while I wait for her pleasure to build up to her next orgasm. She's been moaning and sometimes shouting since I was eating your pussy, so I know when she's almost there. When we're both ready, I just keep pumping past the point of no return. I know I'm going to cum a lot, I always do when I make love to her, and I WANT to flood her perfectly perfect pussy with all of the hot, slippery sperm that's in me.

'Oh Chi!...I'm Gonna…!' I groaned

'Yes! Goku I….ahh…' She screamed loud and clawed my back as we both yelled out. Here it comes... Here it comes... We're cumming! We're cumming!

Afterward, even after we've caught our breath, I am in no hurry to get off of her, because I love the closeness of just being there with her, especially while I'm still inside her, the closest we can ever be. And later, when she's lying half on top of me with her head on my shoulder, dozing, we both enjoy the dripping of my cum from your happy little pussy onto my thigh or hers. And the slick, warm wetness of it is so good.

'So I'm forgiven?' She asked as I chuckled

'Yeah. As long as he doesn't come anywhere near you' I said

'Don't worry, we won't have to see him ever again' She smiled kissing my lips as we both drifted off into sleep

 **The next Morning**

Gohan and Goten had returned home and Goku and Chichi sat down and talked over last night's revelations, of how chichi was engaged to another man and how she left him for the hope of Finding Goku. Gohan and Goten thought it was very interesting, and were happy that their mother was committed to being with their dad. And it was soon forgotten and they went about their daily business. Goku took Gohan and Goten out to train as chichi continued to do chores around the house, suddenly a phone was heard ringing as she went to answer.

'Hello Son Residence' she answered

 _'Chichi?'_

'Bulma! Hi how are you?'

 _'Never mind me what about you? After last night, was Goku okay?'_

'Don't worry, we talked and its all good'

 _'I can't believe the nerve of that man, to turn up like that and embarrass you'_

'It's alright Bulma, We took care of it, and Goku forgave me'

 _'Ohhhhhh I get it, you had make up sex huh?'_ She giggled making chichi blush

'Bulma'

 _'I'm right though am i?'_

'You might be' Chichi giggled

 _'You saucy minx! But its common, I can't tell you the amount of time Vegeta and I had the odd make up fuck'_

'Honestly Bulma your language is unbelievable' Chichi laughed

 _'Well it's true, anyway I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay'_

'Your very sweet to do so. I'm okay really'

 _'And what about that Jonah guy?'_

'I don't care, the next time I see him it'll be too soon'

 _'I can't blame you. No one wants to have that sort of ghost hanging around'_

'Tell me about it'

 **Knock Knock**

Chichi heard someone knocking on the front doo, making her wonder who it could be.

'Bulma I gotta go, someone's knocking on the door'

 _'Well okay but I'm gonna call back later'_

'Okay bye now'

 _'Bye bye'_ Bulma said and hung up. Chichi put the phone down

 **Knock Knock**

'Okay okay I'm coming' she called and answered the door and gasped at the visitor

'Hello Again' He smirked

'What do you want Jonah?!' Chichi frowned

'I meant what I said last night Chichi. I never stopped loving you! And I want you back!' He stated making her eyes widen in shock

 **And we are gonna stop right there! Hope you guys enjoyed let me know what you thought!**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	5. I Want You Back

**HAPPY NEW YEAR ONE AND ALL! ;) X**

 **So I know a lot of you are enjoying this story so I'll be sure to update this as much as I can. If you like this one, please be sure to read my other stories. Okay Here we go ;)**

 **Chapter 5 – I Want You Back**

'I'm sorry what did you just stay?' Chichi gasped

'I still love you! And I want you back!'

'I…you…what?!'

'You still love me too I can see it! I saw it last night when we danced, the spark was still there in your eyes!' He said barging into the house

'you saw nothing! There is nothing between us anymore!'

'I can't believe that! I will not believe that! Tell me you have not thought about me in the last years. Tell me you have not missed me' He said as she frowned

'I admit, I have thought about you, but only as a guilty conscious. Hoping you have moved on with somebody else!'

'How could I have moved on when knowing there could still be hope for you and I?'

'But there was nothing. I left you at the alter!'

'Out of fear, I know you wanted me, and I know you want me now!'

'Forgive me, but you are very much mistaken and I would like you to leave'

'You always told me I was your world, that I would be the man to make you happy, that you would treasure me…. forever.'

'I was 16 years old. I hardly know what I said then.'

'And I know I see that your life has been entirely devoted around that buffoon'

'Don't talk about him like that!' She yelled

'He's an idiot and you know it! He can never make you happy like I can chichi! We both know this!'

'You have no idea what he is like! Maybe if you had taken the time to know him, you might understand why I love him!'

'You are a fool if you believe he will ever put you first, he can't love you like I can! I can be so much more for you' He said moving closer towards her

'You've lost your mind, Jonah. Leave now, before it's too late.' She warned him as he looked her dead in the eyes

'I can't. Not before I know.' He cried

'Know what?'

'That you love me as I love you. I will forgive any transgression, so long as I know that. If we love each other, we will forgive.'

'You've gone mad. Leave me now!' She yelled turning her back to him.

'I have dreamed of this moment for so long To be alone with you, at last To consummate our love Please tell me, tell me you love me and all will be well.' He went and held onto her waist trying to embrace her from behind but chichi flipped and turned to slap him in the face, drawing blood from his lip!

'You're a monster! Get out before I throw you out!' She screamed as his looked turned dark and sinister and it could clearly be shown he had more intimate intentions for being there in her house right now

'No-one will come if you call. You are all alone with me now! You will love me! He grabbed her wrists hard and tried to force a kiss on her lips as she struggled to pull away, he began to loosen her dress as her cries grew louder and used all her strength to get him to release her

'GET OFF ME!' She screamed and kneed him In the groin as his restraint loosened as she tried to make a run for it but he managed to pin her to the floor and hold her down!

'You will love me! We will be together at last, no matter what.' He whispered huskily into her ear as she began to cry! she could feel his disgusting breath close to her ear and heard him unzip his trousers! She tried to think fast on how to get him to let go of her!

'No, no, no! No! Stop!' She begged and prayed for a miracle right now, suddenly the door opened and in waltzed in Launch in her blue raven haired form

'Hey Chichi I just thought I'd pop by and…..' Launch stopped in the middle of her sentence at the sight she saw! 'What the….? LET HER GO!' She screamed as he ignored and was about to attack Chichi, however Chichi released a hair pin for her hair and stabbed Jonah straight in the eye as he screamed out in pain and released her as Chichi scooted away into the corner, Launch ran over to her comforting her and holding her protecting her from this creep, Jonah cried out in pain as Chichi wept into Launch's arms, Jonah looked to Chichi and his glare was horrifying, with blood drenching his entire face and his eye all messed up'

'You will pay for what you have done to me!' Jonah yelled

'Get out of here! And I would recommend before Goku gets back because believe me, he will show you no mercy!' Launch warned as he frowned

'He can never find me!' Jonah yelled

'Goku is able to sense Ki, just like his kids and all the warriors that follow behind him! So if you come anywhere near her again, I'll be sure to tell them who to sense out for!' She warned as Jonah frowned angrily and looked down on his love who was too afraid to look at him in the eye

'I will make you mine chichi, that I promise' He said and walked out of the house as if nothing had happened, Launch crouched down again and held chichi in her arms trying to calm her down.

…..

Jonah had returned to his castle and into his dorm and began to ransack the place out of a fit of rage! Stupid Woman! Why couldn't she give into her feelings!? He knew she loved him! But no! she still wanted to stay with that fool! That Goku doesn't even know what is best for her! But Jonah Did! He knew she wanted him back, even after all these years! But no! Well she will come to him either way, and she will not only be his woman! But his queen! Jonah headed down into his dungeons and lit a fire torch for him to see and walked into the depths of the dungeons and looked into one of his dungeons and saw his pets! Who were all fighting a chunk of meat tearing it apart, he smirked as he watched

'looks like you will be provided useful boys' He smirked and gazed into the mirror at his eyes that was now turned to red and blood drenched his face

'I will make her mine' He said and punched the mirror as it fell broken to the floor

'Sir!' One of his guards ran into the dungeon to his master

'What is it?' He asked

'We have them Sir! All 7 of them!'

'Excellent! Place them out in the courtyard, I shall be along shortly'

'Yes Sir!' His guard bowed and ran out as Jonah smirked

'I know exactly what to wish for, So Boys….' he smirked looking to his pets 'Who wants to play fetch?' He laughed manically

…..

Launch brewed the tea and placed it next to chichi who had hardly said a word since the incident

'Try and drink up, it might make you feel better' She said sweetly as chichi took a small sip

'If you hadn't arrived when you did….' Chichi said as Launch held her hand

'But I did, and you did stab him in the eye, that was hard-core'

'Didn't make me feel better though, you heard him, he wants me! How on earth am I gonna get rid of him now?' Chichi sighed

'What about Goku, he could take care of him'

'And by take care you mean obliterate him?'

'Well…..not in those words, but Jonah did try and attack you'

'That doesn't mean I want him dead. Part of me feels I made him like this, he said he has spent all this time hoping I would return to him, I feel like I should have just been honest with him, maybe then his life would not have turned out so bad.'

'There is no excuse of what he tried to do to you Chichi, it was Vile and he is evil, I Hope Goku gives him hell when we tell him'

'No! He can't know what happened, He'll just sense him out and destroy him, and I won't have that on his conscious'

'But he tried to…. *ahem* violate you' Launch said as chichi sighed

'I know, but death is not the answer, please launch don't say anything' Chichi begged as Launch sighed and nodded

'Hey Honey we're back!' Goku walked through the door with Gohan and Goten as chichi put on a smile

'Oh hello boys' Chichi smiled

'Launch Hey! What are you doing here?' Goku asked as Launch smiled

'Well I just dropped by to see chichi and to deliver these muffins, I made too much for Tien and Chiaoutzu so I thought about you Goku, casue I know how much you like to eat, ever since you were small' Launch giggled as Goku gave his awkward stance

'Well you got me there, thanks Launch' Goku smiled

'Thanks Aunt Launch' Goten smiled and grabbed one

'Yeah thank you' Gohan grabbed one and ate

'chichi, are you okay?! What happened to your face?!' Goku gasped as he referred to the bruise on her cheek, Chichi looked to Launch who shrugged

'I uhhh…. hit myself with the closet door, kinda stupid I know' Chichi lied, she hated lying to him but it was the only thing she could think of

'Well…. maybe this will make it feel better' He said and gave her a small kiss on the cheek as she blushed

'It already does feel better, thank you' She smiled

'Hey so, I hope I'm not intruding, but Tien said he can't pick me up until tomorrow, so would you mind If I spent the night here?' Launch asked

'Of course, I'll set up the guest bedroom for you Launch' Chichi smiled and went upstairs, trying not to think about recent events

'I hope that is the last time I ever have to deal with Jonah again.' She sighed

…

'DRAGON! GRANT ME MY WISH!' Jonah yelled up at Shenron who's eyes glowed red

'YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FAREWELL' Shenron called out and disappeared into the sky once again.

'Yes the perfect two wishes, soon, Chichi will be mine! Once again! YOU HEAR THAT CHICHI?! YOUR MINE!' He yelled into the sky and laughed manically as the thunder and lightning struck the sky.

….

The next morning Chichi and Launch were having some breakfast when Goku and the boys came down the stairs

'Okay we'll see you later ladies' Goku smiled

'Where are you going?' Chichi asked

'Dad is taking us to the lookout to see Dende and Piccolo' Goten smiled

'Is that okay Mum?' Gohan asked

'Sure no problem' Chichi nodded as Goku noticed her behaviour

'Chichi are you alright, you seem on edge about something' Goku asked as Chichi siled

'I'm alright Goku, Just don't be all day okay, Kinda wanted to be with you' She as he pulled her into an embrace

'We'll be back in a few hours, I promise, I love you' he kissed her softly

'I love you too' She smiled

'See you later momma' Gotan waved

'Bye mum' Gohan smiled as the three flew into the sky heading to Dende's lookout

'You sure have a wonderful family Chichi' Launch sighed

'Yeah I sure do' Chichi smiled and continued to eat her breakfast 'Speaking of which, have you and Tien thought about children?' Chichi asked as Launch spat out her juice and coughed blushing like crazy

'Well I mean….well….the Subject is a rather delicate one, I mean, Tien is always very busy with his training, but if the situation were to happen….' Launch giggled

'I think you would be wonderful parents'

'You think so?'

'Sure! Your both strong, both attractive and have very big hearts, it would be great'

'I guess it would' Launch laughed when there was a knock on the door

'Who could that be?' Chichi went to answer and was greeted by a familiar face

'Oh Bulma! Please come on in' Chichi smiled as Bulma said nothing

'What Is the matter Bulma?' Launch asked

'I'm pissed off!' Bulma huffed

'What's wrong?' Chichi asked as she gave her a tea

'I was about to go find the dragon balls to make a wish but My stupid husband destroyed my radar, so when I eventually fixed it, I found that all of the 7 dragon-balls were together and then disappeared! Now I have to wait another entire Fricken year! Plus, Vegeta is just driving me crazy right now!' Bulma huffed as Chichi and Launch looked at one another and shrugged

'What was the wish you wanted?' Chichi asked as Bulma blushed

'I just…..needed to know something' Bulma sighed

'So someone used the dragon-balls huh? I wonder who used them' Launch wondered

'And what wish did they make?' Bulma added

'WHY DON'T YOU ASK THEM YOURSELF!?' A voice called from outside, chichi dropped the mug she was holding and her heart began to Pound. Not him again!

'What the….?' Bulma and Launch ran outside to see Jonah standing there with a wide grin on his face

'Hey! I know you! Your chichi's ex! What do you want?' Bulma frowned

'Well pretty lady I am here to reclaim what is rightfully mine! Whether she likes it or not!' Jonah smirked as Chichi moved in front of her friends to face him

'Was yesterday not a clear indicator of how this is gonna go down?!' Chichi huffed

'Yesterday?' Bulma asked

'He tried to force himself on her' Launch said as Bulma's face grew shocked an angry

'Oh I will woop your ass!' Bulma yelled but was held back by Launch

'Such bravery, but your still weak! Chichi however, you are strong! And so smart, so you will be smart to come with me if you do not want to see your friends get hurt!' He warned

'I am not going anywhere with you! Just leave Jonah! You have changed and I want nothing to do with you I am happy with my life now!' Chichi yelled

'I was seriously hoping it would not come to this…..' He said and blew a whistle as the girls looked confused, then all of a sudden two small dragons, one little black one and one little red one, the size of lizards appeared and played on the ground and Bulma laughed

'Seriously? This is your big plan? 2 Baby dragons? What's next?' Bulma laughed as Jonah threw them a piece of meat, the dragons ate away, tearing it apart, once they finished they suddenly…began to grow bigger…..and bigger…and bigger….AND BIGGER, The girls looked up with horror, the ir claws sharp as swords, their teeth sharp as razors, their wings strong as a hurricane!

'I….feel like…..we should start running now!' Bulma gasped as the dragons continued to grow!

'Chichi! What's the plan here?' Launch asked as chichi looked up at this horrifying creatures

'RUUUUUUUUUUUN!' Chichi yelled as the girls began to run away back to the house! The dragons eventually stopped growing, their eyes glowed as red as blood and their mouths frothed with hunger!

'GET HER!' Jonah pointed at Chichi as The dragons flew into the air and back down as the black dragon Grabbed Chichi in its talons and held onto her tight

'LET GO OF ME!' Chichi Yelled and tried to release herself!

'Hey Drop Her!' Bulma yelled

'Yeah let…..ah…aha…..AHCOO!' Launch turned to her blonde form and looked to the situation 'HEY LET GO OF OUR FRIEND YOU STUPID BEAST!' She said loading a machine gun!'

'Grab the blue haired one too!' Jonah smirked as the red dragon flew and grabbed Bulma in its Talons too!'

'HEY! LET ME GO!' Bulma tried to wriggle free as did Chichi!

'Jonah! Stop this! This isn't right! You can have me okay but let go of Bulma!' Chichi said as Jonah grabbed her face hard

'I think we are way passed negotiating don't you?' He said

'Please don't hurt her!'

'You already have damaged me, both mentally and physically' He said referring to his eye! 'And Now you will answer for it!'

'I am warning you pal! Let the two of them go' Launch yelled ready to pull the trigger

'Dispose of her!' Jonah order his dragon as the black dragon slashed is tail into launch knocking her back onto the house hitting it hard

'LAUNCH!' Bulma and Chichi called out but she had been knocked out cold

'Good! Now we better bet moving!' Jonah smirked and jumped on his dragons back!

'You're not gonna get away with this! Goku and the others can sense Ki! So they are easily gonna find you!' Bulma yelled

'How can they? When there is no Ki to sense, I have asked the dragon Shenron to mask my own Ki so nobody can sense my energy! Clever right?' Jonah smirked as Bulma continued to try and wriggle out of the dragon's grasp!

'Jonah I swear when I get out of his stupid dragon's talons! I'm gonna make you regret this!' Chichi yelled

'Now now my sweet, don't stress yourself, there is so much to look forward to, but first, Let's get you ladies to your new accommodation! FLY!' Jonah ordered his dragons as they flew into the air grasping at chichi and Bulma in their Talons!

'AHHHHH VEGETA! HELP!' Bulma Screamed as she was taken away

'GOKU! PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!' Chichi called out as the dragons carried them into the sky away from Mount Pazou leaving the poor Launch on the ground, but not unconscious, she had heard everything Jonah had said and knew of his advantage, now she just needed to get the word out, but her body had been hit pretty hard by that dragon! Before she lost consciousness she uttered one word

'Tien….' She whispered before closing her eyes and lying unconscious on the ground!

 **BOOM! DONE AND DONE! SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE! Xx**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	6. The Search

**We are halfway through the story now! Aren't you all excited!? Anyway enough from me! Happy reading ;)**

 **Chapter 6 – The search**

'Tien….' Launch whispered before closing her eyes and lying unconscious on the ground!

Far in the desserts a familiar man with a naked eye meditated near the waterfalls of his home when he heard the whisper

'Tien….' He opened his eyes in shock! Launch was in Danger!

Chiaotzu! Tien called as Chiaotzu came out of the house

'What is it Tien?' He asked

'Launch is in Danger, I gotta find her! Let's Go!' He said as Chiaotzu followed

'Right!' Chiaotzu nodded as they flew into the sky. As they flew across the valleys they looked up and saw they were about to come across the lookout. Tien saw from a distance that Goku and Piccolo were sparring together, he decided he would make a stop there. If anyone would and could help, it would be Goku.

…..

'Go dad Go!' Goten cheered for his father as he sparred with Piccolo on the Lookout with Dende and Mr popo watching. Goku threw a kick in the air but Goku was quick enough to dodge it! He threw punch to Goku's Gut as Goku fell back and landed on the ground as piccolo went to throw the final hit Goku jumped right back up and threw a punch to the Namekian's face! Piccolo fell back holding his hands to his face.

'Gohan Tag in!' Piccolo yelled as Gohan went to throw a punch to his dad but Goku turned and went to throw a kick to Gohan's side as Gohan failed to avoid the hit and landed on the ground alongside piccolo!

'Gohan…I have been telling you since you were 4 years old…..when are you gonna learn to DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!' **(Dragon Ball z abridged punchline there ;) if you don't know what that is, I recommend you to watch it! Search for teamfourstar on youtube and watch their dragon ball z abridged series! It Is Hilarious! Anyway….)**

GOKU!' Tien and Chiaotzu flew down onto the look out to confront him and the others

'Oh Hi Tien! Chiaotzu! What's…..' Goku was cut off

'Goku! I felt a distress signal! From Launch! But I can't seem to locate her! Please I need you to instant transmission to her! She could be in danger! Or hurt!'

'What happened?! Gohan asked

'I don't know! But I gotta get to her!'

'If you think she's hurt Tien, perhaps Dende could be of assistance too' Gohan suggested

'Of course, she may require healing' Dende nodded

'I appreciate it Dende' Tien said

'Okay, everyone hold onto me, I'll try and locate Launch's Ki' Goku said as they all braced themselves for instant transmission, Goku hatched onto Launch's energy and transmissioned himself, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Dende, Tien and Chiaotzu all to launch's distress signal, however ended up teleporting them to his own house!

'Uhhhh dad, why did you bring us home?' Gohan asked

'I didn't mean to but this is where…..' Goku was cut off

'LAUNCH!' Tien saw her lying unconscious, the assumption being she thrown into the wall of the Son's household

'Whoa she's been knocked out cold!' Goten gasped

'Let me heal her, then she can tell us what happened' Dende placed his hands above her body as his hands glowed with its healing gifts as her scratched disappeared and her eyes began to open'

'UHHHHHHH….ohhhhhhhhh…what happened?' Launch groaned rubbing her head back in her raven hair form

'Launch! Are you okay?!' Tien said helping her up!

'Uhhhh…I think so…..'

'What happened Launch? We received you distress call' Chiaotzu exclaimed

'Hey dad, Mom isn't in the house' Gohan said coming out of the house as Launch's eyes widened

'OH MY GOD! CHICHI'S IN DANGER!' Launch yelled as everyone turned to her

'What do you mean in Danger?!' Goku asked

'Yeah where is our mom?!' Goten asked

'Kakarott!' A voice called from the air as the mighty Prince Vegeta landed in front of the others

'Vegeta! What are you doing here?' Gohan asked

'The woman was here to meet with your harpy and she has not returned, I came to bring her back because I require a feast!' Vegeta frowned! Classic, always thinking about his needs.

'Oh no! Bulma too! They're both in danger! That monster took them!' Launch yelled as Vegeta gasped and was drawn to the conversation

'EXPLAIN WOMAN!' Vegeta Demanded

'Launch! Who Took Them?!' Goku asked

'A man! But I didn't know him, I mean I did but I can't seem to remember his name! But chichi knew him! She knew him well! He was saying he wanted to be with her but she refused and he took Her Goku! I don't know what he's done but I know she isn't safe! He was dangerous! He wanted her and was not taking no for an answer!' Launch explained as Goku's expression made everyone stand in silence, watching Goku. He was growling lowly, but by each passing moment, it was getting higher and higher. No one had never seen Goku this angry, but Gohan did when Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Goku was trying to keep calm but couldn't. The ground began to shake, pieces of it breaking apart and rising in the sky. Gohan, Goten and the others slowly backed away. Goku was about to snap and neither wanted to be near when it happened. It was too late because as soon as they started to get away, Goku turned into a Super Saiyan and let out a cry so loud that the entire planet heard it. The wind blew Goten off the ground ball and the others rolled back against the wall of the Son's home. The z Fighters tried to keep their balance as an earthquake erupted all over the planet. Trees started to fall, rivers and lakes rose like a tidal wave and crashed on the land and the Son's home started to crack.

'Stop, Goku! Stop!' Piccolo yelled as he was plastered against the Son's home that was starting to break away. 'You're going to wreck your house! And worse, the entire planet! We'll never find your wife anywhere if the planet blows up!' he yelled

It seemed Goku heard Piccolo and slowly powered down, returning to his normal state. The ground stopped shaking; the rivers and lakes stopped crashing on the ground in powerful waves. The others, who were thrown in the bushes, walked back to the house and Piccolo and Gohan peeled themselves off the son's home.

'You calmed down now you idiot?!' Vegeta yelled

'Jonah!' Goku yelled in his super sayien form

'Jonah? You mean that guy from the reunion? You think he had something to do with this?' Gohan asked

'He must have! He was so angry with your mom when he found out she had chosen me over him! Who knows what he'd be capable of!' Goku yelled

'Yeah but why take Bulma?' Chiaotzu asked

'I am not sure but perhaps it would be accurate for you to locate them as quickly as possible!' Dende said

'Right!' Goku yelled 'if he has harmed one hair on her head! I swear I will make him suffer!' Goku yelled

Right Let's find them!' Goten said turning to his super sayien form

'No Goten not you!' Goku ordered

'But dad…..'

'Take Dende back to the lookout. I gotta find Your mom! She wouldn't want you getting hurt!' His father said as Goten powered down

'I….I guess'

'Well I'm going! You can't stop me dad! Gohan said as Goku nodded

'If that halfwit has Harmed the woman in any way! I will ensure his demise. And trust me….it will be very personal!' Vegeta frowned

'You'll need a hand with whatever it is your intending! So I'll go too!' Piccolo said

'I'll come with you!' Tien said

'No Tien! Take Launch Home! She needs you right now!' Gohan said

'But I….'

'Tien! It's okay, if you hadn't come to us then I wouldn't have found out until later! Look after Launch, take Chiaotzu with you too, we can handle this' Goku said as Tien nodded

'Goku *cough* You have to know; he was at the house yesterday…. He attacked Chichi! She didn't want me to say anything! She fought him off after he tried to force himself on her! She wounded him! He could be out to kill her…or something else!' Launch cried as Goku was trying his upmost best to not lose control of his temper again! But everyone could feel his blood boiling and his power level rising

'I will…END HIM!' Goku turned to his super sayien 2 form and was writhing in anger

'Kakarott you idiot listen! Stop powering too much or you will lose the fight before it starts so lower your power level if you want to hold our strength!' Vegeta yelled as Goku powered down again

'I don't understand how you are so calm!? He has taken Bulma you know?'

'And trust me when I say…. I will make him regret that decision!' Vegeta lowered his head in a sinister motion!

'Okay well I'll take launch home then. Good luck you guys' Tien said as he lifted Launch into his arms with Chiaotzu by his side.

'I hope you find them' Launch waved weakly as Tien and Chiaotzu flew her home

'Goten. Take Dende back to the lookout and stay there, we will find mom I promise' Gohan said

'Right! Please do find her! I couldn't bear if anything happened to her!' Goten said as he carried Dende back to the lookout, leaving just Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan.

'We're gonna get Mom back, Dad. I promise.' Gohan reassured his father

'I know we will, son. Just remember to fight with your feelings like you did with Cell.'

'I will, Dad,' Gohan promised

'Don't forget, Kakarot. I'm a lot stronger than before. I will take care of this weakling once and for all. It is my duty as the Prince of all Saiyans for what he did to our mates. I will also deal with whatever traps he has waiting for us. I have a score to settle with him as much as you do.'

'I appreciate you coming, Vegeta'

Vegeta folded his arms. "Yeah, well, there haven't been any fights lately and I need someone to test my powers now and this Jonah will be an excellent punching bag! Not to mention he has my wife hostage!' Goku knew Vegeta enough to know that was the prince's way of saying 'you're welcome and I want my love safe.'

'Don't forget we're here, too, dad," Gohan said. "Piccolo and I won't let you do all the fighting.' Goku felt a little more at ease now.

'Thanks. I know you will'

'Okay! I just need to trace Jonah's ki!' Goku concentrated on his foe's ki, however he sensed…. nothing, only a dark void! Of nothing!

'I…. can't feel his ki!' Goku panicked!

'What do you mean!? Try harder!' Vegeta yelled

'I'm trying! It's like he's masking it! And I can't sense Chichi's or Bulma's their Ki's are being masked too! What is happening?!' Goku grew angry again! Making the earth rumble and crack as Everyone were trying to cool him down, until Vegeta threw a punch at him as he lost focus and the earth cooled down

'Will you stop losing your temper for 5 minutes! We will waste our time! I want to find Bulma so stop acting like a child and Focus! If you can't transmission to them then we need an alternative approach!' Vegeta yelled as Goku got up and huffed

'You feeling okay dad?' Gohan asked

'A little, but I won't feel at ease until I know what has happened to Chi-Chi. And knowing where I can find her'

'I think I can help with that.' A voice called from the air and flew down a familiar face

'Krillen! What are you doing here?!' Gohan asked

'I flew past Tien Shinhan and Chioatzu and Launch! Tien filled me in on what happened so I flew back to Kame house as fast as I could to get this' Krillen handed Goku a cell phone

'Oh wonderful idea Baldy we'll just call them and ask! Why didn't we think of that?!' Vegeta said sarcastically.

'Yeah well that is master Roshi's phone!' Krillen replied

'What does that have to do with anything!' Piccolo asked

'Well A few months ago, Roshi placed a tracking device on Bulma's cell phone! You can use this one to trace her phone!'

'Why does Roshi have a tracking device on Bulma's phone?' Goku asked

'I…don't think you want the answer to that…..' Krillen sweated as Vegeta huffed

'I'll kill that old man!'

'Hey! Do it later! Now we know where to go! Trace Bulma's number!' Krillen said

'I'll do it!' Gohan dialled Bulma's number and then a red dot popped up onto the phone and there it was! The location!'

'There! Its south of ling Yiu city, at least we know where to go!' Gohan pointed south

'Then let's get moving!' Goku said as he, Gohan, piccolo, Vegeta and Krillen began to fly south!'

'Why are you coming Baldy, you're as threatening as a Cocker Spaniel!' Vegeta insulted

'Bulma and chichi are my friends and I am gonna help!' Krillen argued

'Thank Krillen! We appreciate you being here!'

'Let's just get this over with' Piccolo flew further, Goku was way at the front keeping his thoughts to himself

'Hold on Chichi! I'm coming for you' Goku thought!

 **Okay! So off they go?! Will they Find Them? Find out next in the later chapter! Love you all.**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	7. The Dark Tower

**Missed me? And this story? Of course, you have! I am so pleased for all my fans supporting this story and I will do my best to not disappoint you all. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 7: The Dark Tower**

Chichi and Bulma had woken in a very dark chamber, webs on the walls, dust as thick as brick! Chichi woke coughing up some dust as she looked to her surroundings, she could not recognise anything, until she saw her friend lying unconscious the floor, Bulma was restrained from her wrists and ankles as was she! Chichi crawled over to Bulma who remained out cold

'Bulma! Bulma wake up! Are you okay?' Chichi shrugged her as Bulma groaned

'Uhhh…. Chichi?' She slowly opened her eyes

'Its okay Bulma I'm here'

'But where is here? And why are we chained up?!' Bulma asked sitting up as Chichi looked around

'It looks like we're in some sort of cell. Its dark and cold in here and I can't see my surroundings! Ugh these chains are driving me crazy!'

'Where is that Lunatic?! I'll give him a piece of my mind for trying to hurt you and kidnapping us! Nobody kidnaps Bulma Briefs you hear Me!? I want OUT OF HERE!' Bulma screamed when suddenly a door busted open revealing Jonah in the light as Bulma trembled and ran behind chichi who gave him a glare

'Good morning ladies. I Trust you both slept well!' Jonah smirked as the two stepped back

'What do you want with us Jonah! I could understand me but why Bulma!? What could you possibly want with her?' Chichi frowned

'I thought we could play a little game.'

'A game? What kind of game?' Chichi huffed

'Just to find out how much Goku loves you.' He answered as Bulma got nervous but chichi remained confident, not showing her fear.

'It won't work.' She huffed

'Yeah whatever schemes you got planning! They won't work!' Bulma nodded still hiding behind Chichi

'You underestimate his feelings Chichi?' Jonah smirked

'He's not stupid.'

'We'll see.' He smirked

'He'll know you've taken me. And Vegeta will know of Bulma's disappearance. Goku will know whatever you are planning is a trap'.

'Yes, He will. But he'll still come. And when he does. His days will be numbered, and you can finally Be mine!'

'Your Mad!' Chichi Yelled

'Madly in Love! Why deny your feelings?' Jonah asked

'There are no feelings! Only hate! Let Bulma Go!' Chichi ordered as two guards stood behind Jonah both looked as though they were waiting for an order

'Take the Blue one to the other chamber! Tie My sweet Chichi to that chair' He pointed to the chair in the corner as One released Bulma of her restraints and dragged her out!

 **Chichi Pov**

'No! Jonah Don't hurt Her!' I yelled as Bulma tried to wriggle out of the guard's grasp!

'Let Go of Me! Chichi! Help!' She screamed and was taken away

'No Bulma! Let Go of Me! Get off!' I yelled as the other guard grabbed me and pulled me to the chair and tightened my restraints as my arms where chained behind my back and my legs restrained to the Chair's legs! I tried to wriggle out but no luck! The guard tightened the restrain and left the room, leaving me with Jonah, in this moment I could only show bravery! I couldn't cower and cry! Not now!

'It nice to have Times like these alone, I wonder how many of those you share with your husband! Or is he always to busy for you?' He asked

'That is none of your business! You know nothing of Goku and I!' she yelled as he walked circles around her chair, outside, she held a straight face, inside she was nervous.

'You need a friend.'

'I have many friends. And they will come for me as they will for Bulma.'

'Oh, they will come. But not yet, there is only you and I now.' His palm stroked along her shoulders making her shiver and frown as he continued to talk 'After your escape from our wedding, I began to grow insane, began to punish the people of my kingdom to take the anger out of something, and every time I did so my father would have me thrown in a cell and flogged through the night, one night for each victim. It was painful I grant you, but Do you know what sustained my pain through my days of punishment?' He asked as she shook her head 'You. The mere thought of you was a refuge from my agony.' He finished as she frowned

'Know this, Jonah... In all that time... I did not think of you once. I left you and forgot about you, you were a small memory that I wanted forgotten' She huffed as he smirked

'Very soon, your lover Goku will be broken upon the wheel. That body you found so precious will be torn limb from limb. Still you love him.' He huffed

'You understand nothing about love.'

'It is pain! Suffering!'

'It is neither!' She argued

'No?' he asked and leaned down looking into her eyes 'His arms will be shattered. Then his legs. Then his back. He will beg for death.' He whispered and saw the fear and heartbreak in her eyes as he smirked 'There it is. "Love". You understand how his suffering will be nothing compared to what you feel inside? Now you know something of the agony I endure every minute of every day when you left me!'

'I regret nothing! I left because I knew there would be nothing but misery for us!'7527

'This is me you speak to Chichi. You have no idea how much I missed you, my love' he smiles, evilly. As I was getting very annoyed!

'You don't love anyone, you don't even know what love is because you're filled with hate and a mischief' I screamed

'Oh, c'mon don't be like that, you know deep down inside you still have feelings for me' Jonah flashes his eyes and I roll mine in total lack of concern. That's when her two guards returned.

'Master we were just wondering...' But before they could finish Jonah went off on them.

'Get out! Go away!' he screamed to his guards 'This is between Chichi and me' and without another word they both left in a flash.

'Uh finally, the 2 of us, alone'. He tries to flirt with me. 'I don't know why you're so upset with me I did everything for you, for this love that burns my body' He tells me, but I know it was just a lie.

'Don't you realize that this is an obsession?! that you and I will never be together ever again?!' I yell at him although it doesn't seem to get through to him.

He shakes his head in no. 'Maybe not here' then he grabs his sword and points at me. 'But maybe in the eternity' he smiles evilly.

'Oh no!' I shake my head and struggle in my chains

he moves closer to me with the sword and then puts it down. 'Yes, yes, my love. you don't leave me another choice. I have to kill you, because if I can't have you…nobody can!' he whispers in my ear.

'You can't be serious! I don't love you Jonah!'

'YES, Yes you do! You just think you love that buffoon you call a husband? He can never love you like I can Chichi! The man would rather spend his days training then spending his days with you! Loving you unconditionally like you deserve! He chose to stay dead for 7 years, leaving you alone in this world!'

'But then he came back!'

'Not for you! It was never for you!'

'You know nothing of Me and Goku! He may love his training but that doesn't make him love me any less!'

'Keep telling yourself that! Its just a shame he has to die when he gets here! No doubt he'll be finding his way here very soon!' Jonah smirked

'No!' I yelled

'Oh, my love, you have no idea how easy it will be' he laughs evilly. 'A simple procedure really, He will be returning to the after life very soon! That I swear!' He smirks as I lower my head

'Goku…..' I whispered as he walks closer to me

'I know you're probably upset right now but I promise you'll get over it. Yes Goku may not be with us for long but at least you're still alive and now that you don't have a husband anymore, you will be officially available, I know you and Goku probably had fond memories together but now you can meet other people, I mean like they say when you first get married...Till death do you part'. He lectures me and I couldn't really care less to what he says. All I was worried about was the fact that my husband will be walking into a trap! I Can't let this man take him away from me again! I will be dammed if anyone will dare try and keep us apart again! Jonah pulled out a bottle of wine and brought out a glass and pours.

'This is going to be something special' he leans the glass of wine to my mouth 'Here, drink with me' but I spits the wine right back at him, provoking him and making him angry.

'You're insane!' I yell.

'Yes' he starts kissing me in a violent and disgusting way 'Crazy in love. More than ever I am crazy' he continues to grossly kiss me as I pull away and try to get away from him but I'm still all tied up 'you know why? Because your beloved Goku must be already be here, or at least on his way here. And then…. *Blagh*' He mimicked a death sound as he drinks his wine and continues to grossly kiss me. Then he starts laughing like a maniac. 'Poor Goku, by now he must be with the wondering what has happened to you, and he will see me being with his beautiful wife..."

'DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!' I scream and struggle against my chains making them rattle and cling together.

'I Dare because I can!' he walks back to me with the sword still in his hand. 'I planned everything very well. Collect the dragonballs, grant my wish, making my pets indestructible and bring you here to my domain! Finally, all to myself!' He smirks and grabs my face hard

'No... NO!' I wriggle out of his grasp

'Oh my sweet Chichi. You know me, I plan every little detail. I have money, intelligence, charisma, and now I have you, my love' he passes his weapon up and down my body, making me even angrier.

'Careful with that before you accidentally cut me!' I get nervous as he moves that sword up and down his fingers just barely holding a tight grasp, I knew if he made one small mistake either he was gonna go stab me or remove it. I just hope he didn't intend on using it so soon.

'Oh I would never do that to my true love, just like I know you would never do that to me... your true love' he winks to me and shudder in disgust.

'My only love, is and always will be Goku! And want to be with him in life and death, so If you want to kill me... do it already' I growl. I would rather die than stay and live with this psycho. I know that meant I would be abandoning my children and it was cowardly but I can't go through another heartache of losing My Goku.

Jonah walks closer and points the sword under my chin. 'We could have been so happy together. You, me and our own children in a big castle and beautiful gardens. It would have been the perfect life' he shrugs in sadness over my choice.

'I already have kids. and they already have a father, who is the love of my life' I smile thinking of Goku and the boys

'Yeah but I always pictured you and me as parents until the little monkey boy and those little bastards came along...' I cut him off

'SHUT UP!' I demand. 'And don't fool yourself, that world only exists in your head. You perfectly know that we could never be happy together, I never loved you, why do you think I left you at the alter?!'. I yelled as he saw a flicker of anger in his eyes

'Chichi…..'

'NO! I left you there because I realised that you and I could never have the life we both wanted! I wanted adventure and excitement in myl life! And I did all of that when Goku came into my life! I told myself I would wait for him and I found him again….'

'He forgot who you were!'

'But then he remembered! He fell in love! And asked me to marry him! There is nothing that Sayien would not do to protect the people he loves! So I'm sorry Jonah, I caused you grief and insanity! But I love my Him! Only him!'

'No, no, no, that's not true. Because you would have loved me if that idiot wouldn't have come into your life, He parted you from my life' he kisses me disgustingly again 'But too bad for you, too bad that he's gonna die... And if you do not co-operate, you have to die too' he points the sword to press on my chest and gets ready to thrush it forward. I close my eyes and get ready with my final thought being of how I wished I could return home to my children once more and say goodbye to them. I wait for Jonah to stab me, but I felt no stabbing.

'But first...' he smiles evilly and puts the sword down to his belt; he presses his body to mine and begins to tug my hair as I groan in shock and disgust. He leans to me and whispers '...Not until I show you what you're missing out on' he passes his hand down my chest and grabs my left breast as I felt really uncomfortable.

'You don't know how long I have been waiting for you, wanting you…I don't know how many times I've done things like this before, but with you...' I grunt in pain and anguish when he began to lift my dress up and stroke my legs, I tried to move him away but I my restraints held me back as he continued to stroke. 'With you it's so hard, maybe because I love you too much that I can't do it. Even with your contempt, I still love you' I can't take it anymore, I was getting to furious and tired of his grossness 'Look at me, look' he asks bringing my chin up to meet his disgusting hazel eyes.

Jonah ripped the collar of my dress off, leaving my neck bare. He saw a mark on the left side of my neck. 'Your mate's mark I presume. How disgusting to think you have mated with that fool you call your love! He can never love you like I can! And I will…'

'Get off me Jonah!' I screamed

'I meant what I said Chichi! YOU ARE MINE!' He yelled and bit down on the mark Goku had given me.

 **'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'** I let out a bloodcurdling scream. A ripple of pain went through My body like a shockwave. It tore through me as if my own limb was removed. The pain was horrendous to me, He bit down so hard he caused a puncture wound in my skin making my shoulder bleed hard! No one could touch me there! That was Goku's mark!

I managed to Knee Jonah in the groin. He groaned and stepped back. Out of anger and pain, He punched Me hard. The blow sent me to the floor as my eyes grew heavy and became lost in the dark void of unconsciousness

'I may love her, but THAT hurt!' He yelled. Oh, Goku hear my cry! I need you!

….

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillen Were flying through the sky Heading towards the Bulma's Phone's location

'We are going in the right direction you guys! It should be an hour from here!' Krillen said looking at the tracker!

'I sure hope mom can hold her own until we get there!' Gohan said

'Don't worry Gohan, your mother is strong! She will be fine! And Bulma will be too' Piccolo assured

'Hmph! I hope for this Weakling's sake!' Vegeta added as Goku flew onwards

'Come on, you guys. Surely, you can fly faster than that!" Goku yelled and flew faster when suddenly, his whole body stiffened and stopped in mid-air and held his neck in pain! The Saiyan landed on the to the ground and fell to his knees as the others looked down at him

'Dad! What the matter?! Are You okay?' Gohan flew down and helped his dad up as Goku wobbled weakly

'Take it easy Goku, what is it?' Piccolo asked

'You look like you've been hit by something Goku' Krillen said as Vegeta looked to where Goku was holding in his hand, he understood Kakartott's pain

'Not him…... But he felt someone else's' Vegeta said in a low tone, that was dangerous territory for anyone who dared to harm a sayien in that sort of environment.

'I don't understand…someone else's pain?' Gohan asked confused as Goku stood on his own two feet and growled so angrily it made him change into a super sayien 2!

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' He screamed into the sky as the others felt his power level increase

'Dad?! Stop it! What is it!?' Gohan loudly queried curiously.

'What is it, Goku?' Piccolo asked yelling over Goku's screams. Goku powered down again and Felt over his own mating scar, through the bond, he felt Chichi's Pain.

'It's Chichi, He…. Hurt her! Nobody hurts her there! She….is…MINE!' Goku felt his inner sayien instincts take over as he could feel his wife's pain and cries. They were one! He and her! And what pain she felt, he felt! And nobody hurts her!

'I…. will…. Kill…. Him! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!' Goku powered to super sayien again and took off into the sky increasing his speed, the others looked each other as Gohan and Vegeta also went super sayien and chased Goku up as Piccolo and Krillen followed behind!

'I will make Him Pay! He will not take her from me! Chichi belongs with me! Our children! Our life! And I will be damned if I let him take her away!' Goku told himself and picked up the pace.

…

Bulma Was pacing up and down the cell as She grew nervous, she had heard Chichi's scream and it sent shivers down her spine as she prayed chichi was okay….and alive. She heard the door rattle as Jonah walked in and was wiping blood off his lips making Bulma shudder

'You bastard! What have you done to Chichi!?' Bulma yelled

'Nothing so far…. But soon she will be mine and nobody will take her from me!'

'You don't deserve her! Goku and Chichi have spent a lifetime together and they won't let anything come between them! Especially not some weak human!'

'Weak? You believe I am weak? Woman you know nothing about me. But you will soon enough! But first I'm gonna need you for our little game' He smirked as the guards came in and released her from her chains and grabbed hold of both her arms and dragged her in the hallways of the cells

'What do you need me for?' Bulma whimpered

'Think of it as a game of chess, and you are the pawn. And the Pawn always go first!' Jonah answered

'What are you gonna do?!'

'Let us see how far your Beloved prince is willing to go for you….. shall we?' He smirked

Let the Game begin.

 **Scene! Hope you all enjoyed this one. Gotta love the drama in this story am I right? Hope you all are hanging on the edge of seats so far cause there gonna be whole lot of confrontation in the chapter to follow! But for now, I bid you ado. X**

 **Penelope Out ;)**


	8. I will not lose you again

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddd I'm back! Miss me? Obviously**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 8:** **I will not lose you again**

The dark Tower gloomed under dark thunder clouds and bats and the two dragons flew in circles around the tallest tower! Goku and the others landed close by and looked over the location!

'This will be a simple task, go in find the Ass and bring our women out of there! He will never again tempt the anger of a sayien' Vegeta smirked cockingly

'Wait a second Vegeta, the doors of the place are wide open' Krillen said

'Your point?'

'Well call me crazy but isn't that kind of…... easy?'

'Krillen's right, I can't but feel Jonah is gonna put up a fight against you dad' Gohan said

'Let him! All I know is, is that I am not Leaving without your mother in my arms again!'

'We will find her Goku! And if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's up there' Piccolo pointed to the tallest tower as the others nodded

'If your woman is up there Kakarott, then It means Bulma will be too' Vegeta frowned

'Right so why don't we just fly up there?' Gohan asked

'Did you not notice those things?' Krillen whimpered pointing up at the two giant dragons flying in circles around the tower

'I guess we should use the door then' Goku suggested

'Well then…... you go first' Krillen suggested as Goku nodded. Goku approached the entrance with caution, something could attack him if he wasn't on his guard. He took a few steps and stopped and turned around to his friends

'I thinks Okay….ahhhhhh!' He screamed when a huge bolt struck him down, the bolt came from the tower of the doors and began to blast in several directions! Everyone ducked down and stayed low!

'We gotta turn that off!' Krillen yelled

'How?! We get up and it could hit us!' Gohan answered as Vegeta huffed

'Weaklings. Let me handle this!' He turned super sayien and sent a gigantic blast at the source of the attack and the blaster exploded in millions of pieces, Goku got up a groaned and looked at Vegeta.

'Thanks Vegeta' He said

'Whatever, now can we please locate our women?' Vegeta asked as Goku nodded

'IF YOU WANTED YOUR WOMAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK?' A voice called from above them! It was Jonah and he was holding a knife to Bulma's throat, she stood tall but inside she was shaking!

'Bulma!?' Gohan yelled

'Now here is what's gonna happen, I am going to make you a deal…' Jonah smirked

'NO DEAL! YOU GIVE HER BACK YOU WRETCHED PUNK!' Vegeta yelled

'Where is chichi!? WHERE IS MY WIFE?' Goku yelled

'The deal…. I will give her back to you' he started referring to Bulma 'And I will happily let you go, You can take her and move on…But Chichi stays' He said

'And what if we refuse?' Piccolo asked as Jonah smirked and delicately made a small scratch with the knife on Bulma's neck making her grunt in pain

'You get the idea' He smirked As Vegeta got very angry and turned Super Sayien

'I WILL END YOU MYSELF!' He went to attack but suddenly was knocked down by Jonah's dragon with his hard tail sending Vegeta flying hard into the tower wall

'VEGETA!' Bulma screamed as Jonah drags her out of sight back into the darkness of the tower! Gohan and Krillen try to go after him but they were halted by the dark dragon towering over them

'Looks like we have to take this guy out first!' Goku said turning super sayien as Vegeta got up and powered up again!

'I'm done playing nice!' Vegeta huffed as they all attacked. The dragon Inhales deeply and belches fire toward them. They all mange to dodge the fire blast as the dragon fasts fire across the ground. Gohan goes into attack the dragon by his wing and torso using his ki blasts, The shots put the dragon off balance, but that snaky tail soon whips up to smash him away. He goes flying past Krillen, he too goes in for the attack and draws up a destructo disk in his hands and throws towards the dragon's long snout.

'DESTRUCTO DISK!' He yelled as the dragon yelped out in pain but was angry at the attack. The dragon Lifts his strong sharp claw and brings it above Krillen's head and pushes him down onto the ground trying to squash him but Krillen was strong enough to hold his claw up from not squashing him like a bug! Piccolo interferes and throws blasts at the Dragon's Torso as the dragon inhales and exhales fire from his throat as Piccolo dodges his fire!

As he keeps throwing fastballs, Vegeta dives past and begins to ignite a strong blast in his hands and throws it towards the dragon's neck, hoping it would decapitate him, but it didn't! The battle is short-lived; a smack and throw, and the prince of sayiens goes skidding across the floor towards Gohan. The collision sends both flying over the edge in a shower of broken castle walls!

More bolts burst on the thick hide, and Goku zooms past only to get caught in the dragon's snapping jaws. Goku is trying to hold his strength up, straining with every bit of energy to keep those deadly teeth from coming down on top of him. A sick glare washes over him, and he immediately stops what he's doing and lets the dragon swallow him!

'DAD!' Gohan Yelled and went to attack

'Gohan no!' Piccolo stopped him attacking as The dragon licked his chops

'Kakarott you idiot!' Vegta yelled as the all looked at the dragon who looked down at them as the main course

'I guess he's still hungry…..' Krillen whimpered as the dragon went down to bit them but then stopped as he felt strange…..he looked down at his body and saw a light igniting in his stomach.

'KA…..ME…HA…..ME….HAAAAA' A voice shouted from the dragon's stomach and was blasted from the inside! The dragon let out a mighty roar as he felt his life force drain away! He collapsed dead on the ground as Goku jumped out of the dragon's stomach and greeted his friends

'Dad! You did it!' Gohan cheered

'You…got….swallowed….by…..A DRAGON!' Krillen yelled

'Yeah that was new one for me' Goku chuckled awkwardly

'You're an idiot!' Vegeta huffed

'But it worked, seems there is only that one to worry about now' Piccolo looked up at the second dragon going in circles around the tower

'I will worry about that one later! First I need to find my wife!' Vegeta huffed and bursted inside the towers and followed the corridors as the others followed

'which way?' Krillen asked

 **Sssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

'What's that noise?' Piccolo looked around and saw gas being admitted in their surroundings! It was thick and it smelled badly as they warriors coughed hard

'What is this smoke!' Goku asked

'YOU WILL FOUND OUT' Jonah shouted from above as the others saw Bulma tied up in his grasp and ran up into the tower

'I am not letting some Smoke get in my way!' Vegeta yelled but was suddenly punched back by a hidden figure

'You are not going anywhere…' a voice called as the others gasped in horror! They knew that voice! All too well, the figure appeared from the shadows and looked them all dead in the Eye! It was…..

'CELL!?' They all gasped

'Missed me?' He smirked

'No he can't be…he died! I…..Killed him!' Gohan huffed going into super sayien

'Oh and boy do we have catching up to do' He smirked as they all attacked at once but he was strong and punched tham all back!

'Goku! You and Vegeta find your wives, we'll take care of Cell' Piccolo ordered

'But we gotta….'

'Dad! Its okay! Just get mom! Make sure she's safe!' Gohan yelled as Goku nodded and looked to the stairs

'Vegeta! Let's move!' Goku said as Vegeta followed

'Oh no you don't get back here' Cell went to follow but was punched back by Gohan

'You wanna get them! Get through us first cell!' He said as Cell huffed

'You have grown brat! But still foolish! This won't take a minute' Cell smirked and attacked; he shoots beams from his eyes to send Gohan running for cover. The blasts fire towards Piccolo and Krillen who are quick to dodge also and sent kicks to his torso, but he is not affected by that assault. Gohan bobs and weaves to avoid Cell's detonations and fires a blast that whistles past cell to hit in the far wall. Hauling himself up, he plows into cell's chest; both go flying across the chamber. Cell slams into the wall as Gohan rises on the line to make the opportunity count!

'Piccolo! Krillen!.' He yelled as they fired up their blasts and directed them at Cell. Now Cell works his jaw back and forth a bit and fires his own stolen technique and directs them at the namekian! Making his fall back as Krillen tries to use his destructo disk as cell gets up and sends a drop kick onto his head! Krillen falls back. Cell turns his attention to Gohan as Gohan snears in anger goes to throw a punch but Cell snaps back and sends a direct line of energy beams to send Gohan against the wall, then fires his last blast for a direct hit that drops the dazed demi sayien to the floor.

Gohan comes to his senses and looks up just in time to see Cell closing in on him. The florid face breaks into a wicked grin as the eyes glow; Gohan turns and rolls to his side just in time to stop the stream of fire that pours over him. The air shimmers slightly in the intense heat.

 **'** I win! I always win!' Cell yells as Gohan rises to his feet

'Not today Cell!' Gohan answered back. And runs towards Cell, Cell sends blasts towards him but the young demi sayien does a quick side jump and plans both boots firmly on the bug man's body; Cell is knocked back enough but disappears into the smoke as Gohan stays on his guard but cell comes up behind him and holds him a chocking position! Piccolo regains consciousness and sees that Gohan needs assistance, Piccolo looks at cell and sees that his leg has a huge gash! Maybe that could now be a weak point, when suddenly the smoke moved around his leg and is quickly healed! How was that possible?! He then realises cell has not stepped out of the smoke and realises he only exists in the smoke. He looked around and saw above there lay a device that was making the smoke flow into the chamber! Perhaps that was how Cell was there, or least seemed as though he was there! This cell was a fake!

'Krillen!' Piccolo called as Krillen also regained consciousness

'Huh?' He groaned

'When I say now! Use the solar flare!' Piccolo yelled as Krillen nodded as piccolo went to attack cell, he threw a kick to Cells head as Cell lost his balance and released Gohan from his grasp! Staggered by the kick, Cell straightens up after a moment, and realizes that his arm disappeared but reappeared due to the power in the smoke. Gohan too realises that this Cell was not real!

 **'** Victory shall be mine!' Cell yells and attacks the two, he roars and barrels straight toward the two fighters, putting out a wide stream of energy blasts as he goes. It lances between Gohan and Piccolo; Gohan somersaults away as the blasts lick up the wall behind him.

A blast leaves the cell reeling, and Piccolo takes very careful aiming his beam cannon at him. He focuses his energy as Gohan continues to fight Cell by combat and throws a kick to his face! Cell out his rage, only to catch Gohan's next punch with his hand. He throws Gohan to the ground and is ready to end him

'Its been a pleasure but you die here!' Cell smirked

'Krillen now!' Piccolo yelled still charging his technique

'SOLAR FLARE!' Krillen yelled as the room went white as cell was blinded by the brightness of the solar flare! Piccolo uses the opportunity to fire his technique not at cell, but on the device that was conjuring him!

'SPEACIAL BEAM CANNON!' He yelled and fired! Cell saw where the blast was targeted!

 **'** NOOOOOO!' Cell yelled as the device is destroyed and he crashes helplessly to the floor. All three heroes move closer and watch as he is enveloped in a broad shaft of crackling light. A wave expands from floor level to fill the entire chamber, when it clears, They can see Cell beginning to dissolve into ash from the feet up as he looks at them with failure printed on his face as they look down strong.

 **'** I lose.' He sighed and disappears into dust. Gohan Piccolo and Krillen look at one another and sigh

'Well that's over with! What a relief!' Krillen sighed

'It isn't over yet!' Piccolo frowned

'Huh?' The other two asked

'Jonah is still around! Who knows if he has other tricks up his sleeve!'

'Piccolo is right, we can't let our guard down even for a minute!' Gohan nodded when suddenly a whole new encounter interrupted them!

'Get them!' A group of men, presumably Jonah's men attacked as the three heroes stood their ground!

'We can hold these guys off until Goku and Vegeta find Bulma and your mother Gohan' Piccolo said and charged

'We can do this!' Krillen charged

'I just hope those guys hurry up!' Gohan said and charged also

…..

Goku and Vegeta ran into all the corridors and saw no sign of Jonah, or their wives!

'WHERE THE HELL HAS HE GONE NOW!?' Vegeta yelled

'Vegeta! Up there!' Goku yelled and saw Jonah standing on the window ledge with Bulma leaning over the edge, tied in chains and a very heavy anchor wrapped at the end of her restraints, and he was holding her ready to push her into the lake below! If he let go she will fall at an immense speed into the water, drowning

'You both took your time' He smirked

'Leave her alone Jonah! She's done nothing wrong!' Goku huffed

'Of course she hasn't, she's an innocent bystander. Just like Chichi….' He smirked

'Give me back my wife!' Goku yelled

'You don't deserve her! You never deserved her!'

'I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVE CHICHI AND I WILL STOP AT NOTHING ON GETTING HER BACK!'

'SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS GOKU! I WILL NOT LOSE HER AGAIN! AND ESPAECAILLY TO YOU!'

'LET BULMA GO!' Vegeta yelled as Jonah smirked

'Bad choice of words' He said and pushed Bulma out of the window

'NO!' Goku and Vegeta gasped

'AHHHHHHH!' Bulma screamed and splashed into the water as the anchor pulled her down into the water, Goku and Vegeta didn't hesitate to jump in after as Jonah stood there smirking looking down

'And now to get my love….and leave this god forsaken place' He said and headed to the tallest tower, where chichi layed there.

…

Goku and Vegeta had dived into the lake and swam down to retrieve Bulma who was struggling to hold her breath under the water, the sayines were trying their best to remove her chains but was proven difficult underwater, Bulma could feel her oxygen levels decreasing as she tried to hold her breath longer, Vegeta managed to relieve one chain but there were still two to be broken, Bulma looked at her husband in the eye before losing consciousness in the water as Vegeta felt a sense of panic as he tried to pull the chains harder! Goku pulled another chain broken but he was having problems with the last chain! Vegeta held Bulma in his arms tightly as Goku conjured a blast in his hands to release the last chain, kicking himself that neither he or Vegeta thought of that earlier! They both swam to the surface as Vegeta lay Bulma on the ground and she remained unconscious

'Is she okay!?' Goku coughed up water and jumped out of the water as Vegeta checked her pulse

'WOMAN! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME NOW!' He yelled and began to perform CPR on her! Goku watched as Vegeta tried to resuscitate her and could see the desperation in his eyes

'Wake up! Bulma come on wake up!' He yelled trying to hide the pain in his voice as her eyes remined closed and her skin cold and wet

'Please….. Come back!' He begged her as he continued to try, he breathed air into her mouth and pumped her chest! She had to fight! They had a child to think about! He needed her! He loved her!

'Bulma please! Come back to me' He whispered not wanting Goku to hear! Vegeta layed his forehead on hers praying for his wife to come back. He had given up until…

*GASP COUGH COUGH COUGH!* Bulma opened her eyes and coughed up the water in her lungs and turned to her side for air! Goku and Vegeta sighed in relief! She was alive!

'She's Okay!' Goku sighed happily as Bulma looked at her surroundings and then at the familiar face in front of her

'Ve….Vegeta?' She said weakly as He pulled her into a small embrace

'Your safe now!' He said as she accepted his embrace and sighed and whispered gently

'I love you' Vegeta gave a small grin and pulled back

'I'm glad your okay Bulma'

'I'm just glad to be out of there' She answered as Goku looked to the tower and powered up again

'Kakarott….finish him!' Vegeta frowned

'You're not coming?' he asked

'I will stay with Bulma'

'Good call. This is between Jonah and me now! If he does anything to harm Chichi, then he'll have me to answer to. He's already tried to hurt my friends! I'll be dammed if I let him get away with Hurting Chichi' Goku levitated into the air

'Goku *cough* Bring her back safe' Bulma said as he nodded

'Take care of her Vegeta' Goku said in a low tone

'Go get your woman Kakarott' Vegeta replies Receiving a nod from Goku and he took off back into the tower as Bulma layed down in Vegeta's arms, Vegeta looked to Goku's direction and hoped he would end that bastard's life with no mercy. Anyone who threated his wife would pay the ultimate penalty, and that was Goku.

…..

Jonah had bursted into Chichi's tower and walked up to her and removed her restraints and pulled her to her feet

'What are you doing?!' She asked as He dragged her out of the tower, hard

'You and me are going on a little trip my dear' He smirked and held her arm tightly in his grasp as she struggled

'LET GO OF ME JONAH! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!' She yelled

'SHUT UP AND WALK!' He yelled as She threw a punch to his stomach and tried to run but Jonah was quick, he grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground!

'JUST STOP JONAH! STOP THIS NOW!' She yelled as he laughed manically

'You don't understand chichi, everything I have ever done has been for you! I just want you away from the sayien, he is no good for you…. not like me! You and I can be together, and happy and I can do so much more than he ever could' He said, he sounded so twisted and obsessive, it terrified her

'You're mad! I want nothing from you' Chichi crawled back away from him as he followed

'You can't see it yet, …. but you will. Soon you and I will get out of here! And we can be happy! Just us…. We can get married! This time you won't leave me at the alter because you want it too! I can give you the life you craved! A husband who would never leave you alone! Who wouldn't die! Who would not take you for granted! Show you the respect you deserve! And will love you unconditionally! I would never EVER Leave you alone! We can have all that Chichi! We will have all of that!'

'You don't get do you Jonah? I left you all those years ago because I did not love you! That was why I ran away! Yes, you had all the qualities that any woman would want, but not me! I wanted excitement and passion! And I found all the above with Goku! You're doing All this just because you couldn't get your way! I would never have loved you! I waited 7 years for Goku to come back and if I had to, I would wait for another 7 years for him to return! What makes you think that just because you promise to never leave me that I'd turn around and say I love you? You don't know me at all if you think that! You're a joke Jonah! A delusional, Sad, Pitiful excuse of a man. And I am so happy I left you at that alter, it was the best decision I made!' She announced as the anger grew and grew in his face.

'You think I'll let you leave do you? Continue your sad excuse for a life with that sayien! And those brats?! Well I won't, Because I swear, I will not lose you again Chichi! I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN!' He yelled as She threw a kick to his stomach as he groaned as she tried to make a run for it, he yelled angrily and caught up to throwing a punch to her face, cutting her cheek, Chichi went to throw another punch but he caught it and kicked her hard in the stomach! Chichi knew that he also had skills in martial arts. He was skilled, and considering he had her heavily restrained and now having received some hard assaults, she was at a disadvantage, He kneeled down and grabbed her face hard

'You will be with me…whether you like it or not' He smirked as She groaned in pain

'LET HER GO!' A voice yelled from behind him, Chichi's Eyes lit up when she saw who it was

'GOKU!' She cheered

'Are you okay chi?' He asked as she nodded

'CRAWL BACK INTO THE RUBBLE YOU CAME FROM SAYIEN! YOU HAVE NOTHING HERE!' Jonah yelled as Goku frowned

'My wife is coming with me! I suggest you let her go!' Goku ordered as Jonah casually let her go as she crawled back into a corner, she knew that tone in Goku's voice, he meant business, and by business she meant fight.

'Oh this is gonna be fun! I have been waiting for this for a very long time' He smirked as Goku got into his fighting stance

'I will not let you take my Chichi'

'Your chichi?! She was mine Long before you came into the picture and ruined everything!'

'I ruined nothing! She made her choice! And I couldn't be happier!' Goku answered back as chi smiled softly

'well then I'll just have to make her choice easier, won't I? And that is by killing you' Jonah smirked

'You won't win Jonah! I am a sayien. I am far stronger than you know!'

'As it so happens…. so am I….agggggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh' Jonah began to yell and power up! Goku had never felt so much energy come from a human before! This fight will be one to remember!

 **Stop! I know final battle is about to begin but your gonna have to wait to find out what happens next. Hope you all enjoyed that; this took me forever to figure out. Oh! And in case you got confused with the whole CELL thing, I got the idea from Team four star who did the same sorta thing with their video** **Dragon Ball Z Abridged: Plan to Eradicate Christmas.** **And since they used Freiza, Cooler, Turles and Slug, I used cell! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review after reading. Lots of love xx**

 **Penelope out**


End file.
